


Немного о затмениях, ненависти и джазе по вечерам

by allla5960



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Лопез самые высокие каблуки, которые она нашла в своем шкафу, но Смайт все равно возвышается над ней, насмешливо рассматривая ее черную шляпу и внушительный вырез, скользя взглядом по черным, чуть растрепанным кудрям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 глава

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено. Авторская вычитка, но весьма и весьма поверхностная, поэтому лишние и пропущенные запятые, лексические повторы и прочее в наличии. 
> 
> ОТКРЫТЫЙ ФИНАЛ  
> Особенность сюжетно-композиционного построения художественного произведения, при котором отсутствует развязка(с)

На Лопез самые высокие каблуки, которые она нашла в своем шкафу, но Смайт все равно возвышается над ней, насмешливо рассматривая ее черную шляпу и внушительный вырез, скользя взглядом по черным, чуть растрепанным кудрям. 

Она с ненавистью выплевывает в его лицо «Liar» и отступает на шаг назад. Она не боится, абсолютно. Но когда Себастьян наклоняется к ней, дотрагиваясь кончиками ледяных пальцев до ее подбородка, Сантана не может удержаться от очередного обидного ругательства. 

— Почему тебя ещё не сожгли на костре? — его рот чуть приоткрыт, а губы изогнуты в очередной усмешке. Толпа позади него дружно залилась хохотом. 

— Потому что сжигать уже некому, — обманчиво-доверительно произносит Лопез и грубо толкает его в грудь, морщась от царапины, оставленной идеальным маникюром Смайта. 

— Зачем ты пришла сюда, пташка? — она отчаянно хочет ударить его. Так, чтобы кровь из его чертовски ровного носа брызнула на дурацкий фирменный галстук. 

— Что ты положил в слаш? — они все ещё стоят слишком близко. 

— Пищевой краситель, милая, — один из уголков его рта дергается вверх и это выводит Сантану из себя. 

— Лжешь! — она повторяет это и пытается ударить его кулаком в солнечное сплетение, но крепкие холодные пальцы обвивают ее сжатую в кулак руку. 

— Нет, дорогая, — иронично произносит Себастьян, качая головой. 

— Я знаю, что ты лжешь, — Лопез выдыхает ему в лицо обвинение с ароматом мятной жвачки. 

— Ты ставишь мою честь под сомнение? — высокомерно вскидывает брови, заставляя Сантану буквально вбивать каблук пяткой в пол. 

— А она у тебя когда-то была? — ядовито спрашивает она, пытаясь левой рукой оттолкнуть его от себя. Смайт по-прежнему сдавливает ее кулак, выводя большим пальцем букву «S» на запястье. 

— Я требую сатисфакции, в традиции Соловьев, — его голос внезапно хрипит от напряжения. 

— Принцесса хочет дуэли? — Лопез наконец вырывает свою руку и, покачнувшись на каблуках, почти падает на пол. 

— Если ты будешь падать и на региональных соревнованиях, то тебе лучше там даже не появляться, — шипит Себастьян, грубо притягивая ее обратно. 

— Если ты будешь каждый раз хватать меня за руки, то я просто отпилю тебе твои, — ее улыбка больше напоминает оскал, но парни с виолончелями уже играют и звук набирает силу. 

Смайт небрежно махает рукой, и Соловьи быстро вываливаются из зала сине-красной массой. 

Она легко заваливается на стул обтянутый желтой парчой и ткань на ее груди опасно натягивается. Нога на ногу и каблук почти протыкает стоящего перед ней Себастьяна. 

У того застывший взгляд и скрещенные руки на груди. Мгновенное движение и он припечатывает ладони на спинке стула по бокам от ее плеч. Смайт стоит позади нее и легко заводит нужную ноту, напевая ей на ухо о пятнах крови на ковре. 

У Сантаны густой голос, пробирающий до костей. Такой, который может в миг взлететь на высокую ноту и оглушить, а в следущую минуту — тревожа что-то в низу живота — хрипло выдыхать пошлости в затылок. 

Себастьяна Смайта не привлекают девушки. Никак. Совсем. Он не знает, считать ли Сантану Лопез девушкой. 

Ему до странной безнадежности нравится прикасаться к ее темной коже и смотреть на контраст своих по-аристократски бледных пальцев. В голове мелькает мысль, что стоит купить рубашку такого цвета, а изо рта вылетают заученные с детства слова песни. 

Это все больше походит на затмение, когда становится темно в неправильное и совсем неподходящее время суток. И хоть Себастьян не астроном, он точно знает, что затмение длится всего пятнадцать минут. 

Финальные слова он просто рычит в ее губы, ощущая глубокий вздох на своем языке приятным холодком. Музыка сходит на нет, у нее закушена губа и полный отчаянной решимости взгляд, а Смайт не понимает, когда все пошло не по плану. 

— Я была лучше! — злобу в ее голосе можно черпать кувшинами. 

— И рядом не стояла, — спокойно отвечает Себастьян, стирая с лица довольную улыбку. 

— Я была лучше, — уверенно повторяет Лопез и дробный стук ее каблуков разносится в голове Смайта пулеметной очередью. Он облизывает губы, практически ощущая, как раздражение колется под кожей. — Что ты подмешал в слаш? 

Себастьян закатывает глаза, думая, что временное помешательство прошло вместе с вернувшейся назойливостью Сантаны. 

— Каменную соль. Но ничего страшного, — она заслужила правду. И кое-что ещё. 

— Как это ничего страшного... 

— Ничего страшного, потому что в этот я ничего не подмешал, — прерывая ее возмущенную речь, произносит Смайт, выплескивая на нее большой стакан слаша. 

И впервые она выглядит, как девчонка за все время их знакомства, а значит, абсолютно не привлекает Себастьяна Смайта. Ведь его не интересуют девушки. Никак. Совсем. 

— Мерзкий хорек, — отчеканивает Лопез и трясет головой, словно собака, заставляя уже вошедших Соловьев смеяться, а Себастьяна морщиться от капель слаша летящих в его сторону. 

На его бледных губах змеилась ухмылка, а взгляд на мгновение задержался на выступивших из-под черной ткани сосках. 

— Убирайся, — устало говорит Смайт и, склонив голову, добавляет: — Или позвать охрану? 

Сантана демонстративно, не отрывая своего взгляда от его сосредоточенно наблюдающих за ней глаз, указательным пальцем поддевает кусочек льда, запавший ей в декольте и, сделав шаг вперед, слизывает потекший лёд с пальца. 

Кто-то из толпы Соловьев присвистывает, но у Себастьяна лишь темнеют глаза, приобретая болотный оттенок. 

— Убирайся, — тише повторяет он, складывая руки на груди. Их затмение закончится через три секунды. 

Раз. 

Она ухмыляется и бросает «Пустышка».

Два. 

Он безразлично пожимает плечами и рукой останавливает свист за своей спиной. 

Три. 

Двойной стук дверью в противоположных концах зала.


	2. 2 глава

Если бы Себастьяну было плевать на тюрьму и на то, что скажет его отец, Смайт бы обязательно вырвал выскочке Лопез сердце. Вгрызаясь пальцами в плоть, ломая ребра и сжимая бьющееся сердце в своих холодный, белых, словно снег, пальцах. 

Вот и сейчас он сжимает в руке пластиковый стакан с кофе, чувствуя, что если надавит сильнее, то форма Далтона будет безнадежно испорчена. В душе вновь поднимается волна гнева и какого-то смешанного безумия. Но на губах улыбка, дающая понять, что она проиграет. 

Смайт отталкивается от стены, около которой простоял минуты три, рассматривая ее темные, с завивающимися кончиками волосы и подавлял идиотское и противозаконное желание убить ее на месте. 

— Я уже думала ты никогда не подойдешь, — фыркает она, откидывая на спину свои волосы, так завораживавшие Себастьяна. 

Он равнодушно пожимает плечами и садится на стул, с негромким стуком ставя стакан с кофе на столик. Прошло около недели, а если быть точным, то ровно восемь дней, как она пришла в Далтон и ровно пять дней, с тех пор, когда придурок Хаммел вырвал у нее кассету, швырнув компромат ему в руки. Он по-прежнему пытается сосредоточиться на выражении лица Курта, второе имя которого Мать Тереза судя по всему. Если начать вспоминать ее усмешку и презрение в глазах, то идея с вырванным сердцем Сантаны Лопез выглядит чересчур заманчиво и, что пугало, реалистично. 

— Ты сегодня, как дохлый морской котик на шаре, — она наклоняется к нему в издевательски-заботливом жесте, улыбаясь широко и радушно, словно ненормальному из психбольницы. Хотя от этого определения его отличало только отсутствие стен психбольницы вокруг. 

— Это ты меня позвала, и я сейчас могу подняться и уйти отсюда, напоследок облив кофе, раз тебе так понравилось, — его рука, будто против воли, нервно дергается, заставляя деревянный столик пошатнуться. 

— Какого черта ты устроил с Хадсоном? — с места в карьер начинает Сантана, непринужденно проводя указательным пальцем по нижней губе, на которой осталась капелька кофе. Смайт — гей, а остальная мужская часть кафе и их эрекция для Лопез сейчас ничего не значит. 

— О, тебе понравилось фото? — на его губах наконец играет не фальшивая улыбка, и Сантана все ждет, когда сквозь зубы проскользнет змеиный язык. 

— Ты не отнимешь у нас... — она на мгновение замолкает и резко перегибается через столик, притягивая его за полосатый галстук к своему лицу. — Ты не отнимешь у меня победу тем, что подставишь этого идиота. 

Между их лицами не больше десяти сантиметров, на ее кулак намотан злосчастный галстук, а у него из горла вырвается только бешеный хрип. Лопез на секунду даже боится, что злобный пес укусит ее. 

— Сладкая, я не отнимаю у тебя победу, просто Рейчел откажется участвовать, — у Себастьяна влажное и горячее дыхание, в противовес пальцам, которые неприятно-остро впились где-то в районе шестого и седьмого ребра. — Неужели вы не справитесь без этого карлика? 

— Ты... — она не тянет галстук сильнее. Сильнее, значит ближе. Ближе, значит поцелуй. Но задушить его отчаянно хочется. 

— Отпусти ее, Смайт! — голос Блейна категоричный и не терпящий возражений. У него на голове топорщатся кудряшки, которые он не успел «прилизать» с утра. — Повторяю, отпусти Сантану. 

Себастьян брезгливо отталкивает Лопез от себя, вынуждая выпустить галстук из цепких пальцев. 

— Андерсон, тебе стоило бы внимательнее присматривать за своими жалкими друзьями, — нарочито пренебрежительно говорит Смайт, мазнув взглядом по лицу Сантаны. — А не то твоя подруга чуть не изнасиловала меня прямо на этом столике. 

— Ты закроешь свой рот, хорек?! — с омерзением шепчет Лопез, пытаясь не сорваться на крик. Нет, скандал им совсем не нужен. Тем более, что все те кто знают ее и Смайта обратили внимание на стычку. Слухов уже не избежать. — Даже, если бы я была натуралкой, я бы даже не посмотрела на такого тошнотворного мальчика из Далтона, который застрял возраста седьмого класса. 

— А может, ты и стала лесби потому что парни на тебя совсем не смотрят? — кривая ухмылка Себастьяна становится последней каплей. 

Ее взгляд, мгновение назад страстный и полный ненависти, охладевает. Это чем-то похоже на эксперимент с азотом на уроках химии с прошлой недели, проносится в голове Смайта. 

Обволакивающие, пылающие, темные-темные глаза Сантаны покрываются стылой дымкой. У Лопез апатичный взор, Смайт не может понять: ему мерещится эта звенящая тишина в кафе или все так и есть. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сдох, Себастьян Смайт, — почему в ее словах столько холода? Откуда столько серьезности? Откуда столько ледяной, почти усталой, ненависти? 

Если бы Себастьян сейчас мог что-то сказать, то попросил бы повторить то, что она сказала, но Лопез уже, печатая шаг, вышла из кафе, звякнув напоследок дверным колокольчиком. 

— Это действительно сейчас произошло? — голос Хаммела выделяется среди шепотков своей громкостью и крайней степенью испуга. 

— Боже, какая-то девчонка со двора пожелала мне смерти! Если бы я умирал каждый раз, когда мне этого желали, я бы даже не вставал из гроба, — закатывает глаза Себастьян, но внимательный Блейн отмечает, как бывший друг покручивает кольцо на среднем пальце. 

— Смайт, ты вышел на новый уровень ненависти. Поздравляю, — щурится Андерсон, с нелепым сочувствием оглядывая Себастьяна. Помятый галстук ничуть не добавляет ему привычной эгоистичной самодостаточности. По позвоночнику пробежался неприятный холодок, но Смайт, подхватив стакан с остывшим кофе, не колеблясь прошел к двери, толкнув плечом Хаммела. 

— Будь аккуратнее с Лопез, — крик Блейна теряется среди толпы, но Себастьян все же слышит его. Будь аккуратнее. Да, конечно. Он знает, что не стоит ее трогать. Но одно дело знать, а другое — делать. 

В одном он уверен точно: эта игра стоит свеч.


	3. 3 глава

Себастьян Смайт не появлялся на уроках уже четыре дня, но на хор исправно ходил и пел даже лучше, чем раньше. Правда движения стали порывистыми и резкими. Таких движений никогда не было у мальчика-стервы из Далтона. 

Пропуская занятия и скидывая звонки отца, Смайт запустив руку в волосы, делающего ему минет парня, наслаждался жизнью и редкими мимолетными воспоминаниями. Он должен был признать, что его состояние все больше напоминало качели: в один момент ему хотелось отбросить все предосторожности и просто трахнуть Сантану, чтобы убедить себя/ее/всех и неважно, что он гей, то наоборот возникало желание смотреть в ее поддернутые пеленой глаза, осторожно касаясь пальцами подбородка, щек, скул, кончика чуть курносого носа. И если первое желание вполне можно было удовлетворить чем-то вроде того, чем он сейчас занимался, а именно вставлял в рот кому-то из своих одноклассников, то второе желание оседало где-то в легких вязким, липким и от этого необычно приятным чувством. 

Наконец, с облегчающим удовольствием, спуская в рот парня, Себастьян отталкивает его и, быстрым движением застегнув ширинку, шагает к выходу из пустого класса. Он знает, что паренек смотрит ему вслед с ненавистью и страхом. Но теперь Смайт знает, что такое ненависть настоящая. И знает, что отличает этого идиота, сосущего за место в школьной элите, и Лопез с безразличным взглядом, который проходит сквозь него. 

По привычке пригладив волосы, Смайт скалится, когда видит в конце коридора Сантану. Его ни на миг не посещает мысль о том, что она может здесь делать. Обычно, естественно, привычно. Себастьян замечает Андерсона рядом с ней только, когда она громко хохочет, распугивая смехом учеников Далтона, и толкает в плечо друга. Он уверен, что Лопез не отказала себе в удовольствии съязвить над Блейном. 

— Сантана, найди кабинет директора сама. Я поговорю с... В общем, найдешь? — они стоят напротив Смайта, и он справедливо ждет хотя бы мимолетного взгляда от Лопез. Ведь это не честно, вашу мать! Совсем не честно! Внутренний голос насмешливо хмыкает. Да уж, не ему говорить о честности. 

— Блейни. Милый. Я пришла сюда не за тем, чтобы эти озабоченные парнишки схватили меня за углом и сожрали. А ты все же парень, хотя, честно говоря... — она театрально кривится, и Себастьян коротко смеется, привлекая внимание Блейна. Но не ее. 

Забавный треугольник, который обычно встречается в сопливом кино. Она смотрит на Андерсона: внимательно, уперто и вдумчиво; Блейн пялится на него с явным непониманием происходящего, а он — неподатливо и напористо — рассматривает ее волосы, которые неудачно выпрямлены. 

— Я могу проводить тебя, мармеладка, — сощурившись, смотрит на нее. В голове прокручивая все варианты ответов, вплоть до того, если сейчас из шкафчика выскочит безумный зомби. Но все оказывается гораздо проще: Лопез пожимает плечами, словно тряпичная кукла, и идет вперед. Смайт слишком поспешно, по мнению Андерсона, кидается за Сантаной. Ведь в одном она точно права: не все парни в Далтоне геи, но нехватка девушек ставит под удар всех особей женского пола, пребывающих на территории частной школы. 

Чертов кабинет директора находится буквально за поворотом. Каким бы мастером по соблазнению, хоть и парней, не считал себя Себастьян, за двадцать пять секунд сложно обаять кого бы то ни было. 

— Нам на второй этаж, — он легко притрагивается к ее локтю, заворачивая к лестнице. 

Сантана недоверчиво смотрит на него, впервые за эту встречу проявляя хоть какие-то эмоции. Его пальцы холодные чувствуются даже сквозь ткань джемпера, заставляя ее поежится и быстро взбежать по лестнице, оставляя Смайта внизу. 

Ступеньки быстро исчезают под ногами, разрушая тишину стуком каблуков, а Лопез думает, что впервые в жизни задумывается, куда она катится и что, черт побери, происходит с ее жизнью. 

Сантана быстро шагает по коридору, не вслушиваясь в доносившиеся из классов голоса. Кабинет директора, к которому пришли по идиотской идее Хаммела и, поддавшегося на уговоры возлюбленного, Андерсона, отошел на второй план, предоставляя ей время подумать о том, почему она объявила холодную войну хорьку из Далтона, рассталась с Бритт и идет на поводу своих друзей (?). 

Кто-то хватает ее за руку и тащит в класс. Это совсем не легкие, почти невесомые прикосновения Смайта который, скорее всего из-за брезгливости так дотрагивается до нее. Лопез с неудовольствием констатирует, что на локте останутся синяки, а рядом с костяшкой они будут заживать, по меньшей мере, месяц. 

— Вы из Соловьев? — с надеждой спрашивает Сантана, обводя взглядом пятерых парней, не забывая съехидничать на это счет: — Просто вы, ребята, в этой форме все на одно лицо. Вы бы бейджики носили, что ли. Бесплатный совет от тети Сантаны. 

Она с каким-то нервным удовлетворением говорит это, растирая локоть, который точно будет заживать дольше месяца. 

— Это же так девчонка из государственной школы, которая в том секси костюме выступала с Соловьями, — внезапно выдает один из сине-красных и слышится такой знакомый смешок. 

— Мармеладка, мы уходим, — его руки вновь скрещены на груди, в тоне повелительные нотки, а глаза не выражают ровным счетом ничего. 

— Милый, позволь я сама буду решать, где и с кем я ухожу, — если бы ее яд можно было измерять, как стрихнин в банке, то из этой фразы можно было бы убить человек тридцать. 

— Ты хочешь остаться? — Смайт насмешливо тянет гласные и улыбается. Сантана думает, что было бы неплохо, если бы Себастьян был немым, а ещё лучше глухонемым. Он бы складывал руки на груди и улыбался своей солнечной улыбкой принца_из_Диснеевской_сказки. 

— Если я захочу я уйду отсюда в любой момент, — блеф. Если Смайт переступит порог и закроет дверь — она отсюда не выйдет по своей воле. 

— Я даю тебе минуту на раздумья и ухожу, — устало произносит Себастьян, сонно зевая, словно ничего не происходит. А если и произойдет... Пусть. Ее вина. 

— Если со мной что-то случится, то все все равно обвинят тебя, принцесса, — снова блеф. Максимум: Новые Направления обеспокоятся этим, но ничего не докажут — Далтон умеет прятать тайны. 

Он качает головой и, демонстративно глянув на часы, разворачивается. До последнего уверенный, что она побежит за ним. Спасать ее больше некому. Но она упрямо стоит на одном месте, а правой рукой нащупывает ключи в заднем кармане джинс. 

Себастьян захлопывает дверь, отрезая ее от себя. 

— Серьезно? — Смайт вскидывает голову к потолку, в пустоту задавая вопрос. У него хоть и прическа, как у Диснеевского принца, но он никак не тянет даже на Эрика из «Русалочки».   
Он не вернется. Нет. Никак. Совсем. 

За дверью слышны только голоса. Пока что. 

Себастьяну впервые за свою жизнь хочется пожалеть о содеянном и побиться головой об стену. Это ведь она его ненавидит, а не он — ее, черт побери! 

— Смайт, когда ты успел стать таким моралистом? Мы же разговаривали сегодня утром, после душа, — кисло проговаривает он своему отражению в зеркале, вглядываясь в тусклые глаза, окаймленные пушистыми ресницами. 

Себастьян отчаянно пытается не прислушиваться к происходящему за стеной, засунув ладони в карманы и сжимая их в кулаки. Что-то острое впивается в тонкую кожу под большим пальцем, заставляя его негромко выругаться по-французски. 

Зажигалка с безвкусно большим камнем на крышке. 

Взгляд в потолок. 

 

Вздох. 

Через сорок восемь секунд у него содраны костяшки пальцев, пожарная сирена, орет на всю школу, а из кабинетов один за другим вылетают старшеклассники.


	4. 4 глава

Себастьян точно помнит, что завалился в собственную кровать в часа четыре утра, выгнав только, что выебанного Марка (или Макса?). Школа в девять и он думает, что стоит там появиться хоть раз в неделю. 

Себастьян это точно помнил, когда рухнул на постель, зарываясь рукой в спутанные волосы и кутаясь в неприятно прилипающую к голому, чуть вспотевшему телу простынь. 

Только белый потолок вверху говорит совсем о другом. Смайт закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на том, что происходит. Не получается. 

Чьи-то теплые пальцы мягко обводят сосок, заставляя вздрогнуть и открыть глаза. Наверно, Лопез это последний человек, которого он был готов увидеть рядом с собой в этот момент. 

Сантана широко улыбается, аккуратными линиями соединяя родинки у него на груди и щекоча распущенными волосами щеку. 

Себастьян опускает взгляд и натыкается на ровные полушария грудей с торчащими, словно кнопочки сосками. И Смайт впервые в жизни смущается. Смущается того, что вот она полуголая, Сантана Лопез, которой он хотел вырвать сердце; которую хотел трахнуть; которую хотел унизить. Вот она. Добродушно улыбается и ласково гладит его грудь, доверчиво заглядывая в глаза. 

— Сантана? — осторожно спрашивает он, отвлекаясь на мгновение от теплых прикосновений ее пальцев. 

— Да, — коротко отвечает Лопез, пододвигаясь к нему чуть ближе. 

Себастьян опирается на локти и приподнимается с пола. Он замечает что, если на нем есть хотя бы плавки, то на Сантане отсутствует какая либо одежда. Смайт облизывает губы и будто зачарованный проводит рукой по гладкому, выставленному напоказ бедру. Кожа мягкая и напоминает покрывала из бархата из дома отца. Себастьян вновь отмечает контраст его бледной, болезненно-прозрачной кожи и ее шоколадной, вызывающей тягучее желание. 

— Себа-астьян, — тянет Лопез, наклоняясь к его уху и влажно целуя в чувствительную точку под мочкой. 

Его дыхание сбивается, и он все больше напоминает загнанную собаку. Смайт не знает, от чего его ведет больше: от женских прикосновений, от пугающей реалистичности или от самой Сантаны. 

Он чувствует мерный стук сердца, когда Лопез прижимается к нему, обхватывая руками за шею. 

Смайт все ещё пытается вспомнить, что происходит, но с каждым ее касанием и едва ощутимым поцелуем в шею реальность стирается. 

Она проводит указательным пальцем по его ключице, соскальзывая пальцем через костяшку в ямку, и Себастьян стонет, так как никогда не стонал от самого лучшего минета. 

Он стремится найти ее губы среди темных локонов, но слышит лишь глухой, переливчатый смех и бережные прикосновения к напрягшемуся животу. Смайт чувствует, как Лопез проводит языком по линии яремной вены на шее и вылизывает его ключицы. Осторожно, неуверенно, легко.  
Себастьян дотрагивается до ее спины, вынуждая Сантану прогнуться в спине, поддаваясь вперед. Его рука соскальзывает ниже, к ягодицам и аккуратно проводит по линии ноги: от копчика до излома колена. 

В голове Смайта роятся мысли, и он не может сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, чтобы понять чего же он все-таки хочет. Правда, одно Себастьян знает точно: он хочет вечно вдыхать ее пьянящий запах смешанной с сигаретным дымом мяты и вести по ее телу линии вдоль светло-зеленых прожилок вен. 

— Сантана, — негромко выдыхает Смайт, стараясь прижать ее ещё ближе к себе. Его подмывает просто утянуть ее в себя, вобрать каждую пылинку с ее тела и закрыть на замок, чтобы никогда не выпускать. 

— Сантана, — повторяет он, с силой сжимая в ладони ее грудь, оглаживая большим пальцем сосок. — Сантана. 

Лопез беззвучно улыбается и, наконец, целует его губы. Проникая языком в рот, легко проходясь по ровному ряду зубов и щекоча уголки губ. Ему кажется, что она даже сквозь поцелуй смеется, передавая вибрации через язык. Сантана очерчивает пальцами линию челюсти и позволяет ему прикусить нижнюю губу. Смайт с отчаянной надеждой замедлить этот миг, оттягивает ее губу, тут же зализывая белесые ранки, оставленные его же зубами. 

— Блейн, он точно не под наркотой? — резкий голос все той же Сантаны и неуместное упоминание Андерсона, заставляет оторваться от Лопез. Она смотрит с удивлением, но ее голос, раздающийся непонятно откуда продолжает говорить: — Он позвонил мне, но такое чувство, что и не мне. Я вообще не знаю, что я тут делаю! Я ухожу, Блейн. 

— Стой, Сантана, — Лопез окончательно растворяется, буквально дымкой проходя сквозь пальцы. 

Себастьян резко садится на постели, в упор глядя на взволнованного и заспанного Андерсона. Тот садится на постель рядом со Смайтом, наклоняясь и пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. Его действия так схожи со сном, что по телу Себастьяна пробегает дрожь. 

— Очнулся? — презрительно спрашивает Сантана, стоя в паре метров от него со скрещенными на груди руками. 

— Сантана, сейчас не до твоих шуточек, — беззлобно фыркает Блейн, обеспокоенно рассматривая бывшего одноклассника. — Бас, с тобой все в порядке? Ты весь мокрый... Бас, ты же завязал с наркотиками, да? 

— Андерсон, какого черта ты вообще сюда приперся?! — внезапно агрессивно кричит Смайт, сталкивая Блейна с кровати. 

— Я же говорила, что ничего, кроме ненависти, ты в ответ не получишь, Блейни, — ехидно мурлычет Лопез, подхватывая сумку с кофейного столика. 

— Ты позвонил Сантане и, будто в бреду, шептал ее имя. Она позвонила мне, и мы приехали, — лаконично ответил Андерсон, очевидно совсем не обидевшись на выходку Смайта.   
— Кстати, какой придурок дал тебе мой номер, сладкий? — сумка летит на пол, а ее ладони впечатываются в помятые простыни по обе стороны от его колен. 

У нее не уложены волосы и торчат кудрями в разные стороны. На ней обтягивающая маечка, которая ей мала на пару размеров и потертая байка серого цвета. В ее глазах усталость и едва ли есть та ненависть и отстраненность. 

Он молчит, как даун, и смотритсмотритсмотрит на ее приоткрытые губы. Сантана закатывает глаза, поправляет прическу и одергивает маечку под байкой. Сантана, в голове Себастьяна, выводит на его щеке одной ей понятный узор, тихо смеется и легко-легко целует его в уголок губ. 

— Андерсон, я и мой опыт в таких делах говорят, что он обдолбанный, — с сожалением вздыхает Лопез и отрывается от зеленеющих в полутьме квартиры глаз. 

Блейн не успевает никак среагировать прежде, чем Сантана в одно мгновение покидает квартиру Смайта. Сам же хозяин квартиры со стоном заваливается на подушки, которые влажные от пота, но ему все равно. 

— И что это было? — негромко спрашивает Блейн, вытаскивая, спрятанную ещё со времен его учебы в Далтоне, бутылку коньяка. 

— Мне снилось, как я целуюсь с девушкой, — апатично отвечает Себастьян и трет пальцами виски. — Угадаешь с одного раза с кем? 

— С Сантаной? — наудачу произносит Андерсон, разливая коньяк по пузатым бокалам, найденные на том самом месте, где он их когда-то оставил. 

— Бинго, — безрадостно ухмыляется Смайт, шлепая босыми ногами к барной стойке. На часах без пятнадцати шесть утра. Самое время выпить и собираться на учебу.


	5. 5 глава

Сантана просыпается с мыслью, что половину ночи она потратила на парня, забив на школу и проспав остаток утра и дня. Собственно это не являлось чем-то особенным, но учитывая то, что тем парнем был Смайт, ей хотелось взвыть от непонятной злости. 

На цифровых часах, которые по размерам были, как табло в аэропорту и Лопез сильно подозревала Хаммела в том, что именно оттуда они и были, отсвечивалось полтретьего. Буквально за дверью раздавались истеричные выкрики все того же Хаммела. 

— Если он не заткнется, то я просто засуну этот носок ему в рот, — пробормотала себе под нос Сантана, дотягиваясь рукой до капронового чулка, который она вчера в спешке скинула на пол около кровати, падая на одеяло. 

Курт и не думал умолкать, лишь прибавляя громкость своему визгливому голосу. 

— Фарфоровый, я тебе сейчас пару сколов на боках оставлю, — лениво пригрозила Лопез из-за двери, одновременно пытаясь найти в куче белья что-нибудь чистое. Хватило бы длинной футболки, прикрывающей трусики (или их отсутствие), так как она давно перестала воспринимать Хаммела и Андерсона, как полноценных мужчин. В углу неприметной кучей тряпья лежала темно-синяя футболка без принта. Со спины. Обернув ее лицевой стороной, Сантана сморщилась. Принт все же был: галстук в косую сине-красную полоску и тонкие красные полосы, служившие видимо для того, что бы обозначить «далтонские» отвороты. Лопез даже припомнила, что стащила ее во время первых дней пребывания в квартире Курта и Блейна, когда, оставив все свои вещи в комнате, пошла в душ. Недовольно фыркнув, она все же натянула на себя футболку и обтянув на бедрах, хлопнула дверью, оповещая соседей, что сейчас и один, и другой получать по самое не хочу. 

— И что за истерика? — зевнув, спрашивает Сантана, отпивая из чужой чашки кофе. Ей показалось странным, что от наполовину выпитой чашки не несет вишневым бальзамом для губ Хаммела или отвратительным лосьоном после бритья Андерсона. Лопез даже специально облизнула край чашки, чтобы ещё раз попробовать на язык странный горьковатый, отдающий полынью вкус. 

— Просто мы хотели... — под внимательным взглядом Сантаны, Блейн быстро сдувается и начинает бубнить себе под нос что-то малоразличимое. 

— Если это меня никак не касается — страдайте молча, — пожимает плечами Лопез, закидывая ногу на ногу, заставляя футболку скользить выше по бедру, оголяя все дозволенное и чуточку больше. — А чей кофе, сладкие? 

— Мой, — произносит до боли и отвращения знакомый голос, и длинные, ловкие пальцы аккуратно выпутывают чашку из ее рук. — А ты я вижу прямо фанатка моего стиля. 

Сантана привычно закатывает глаза и снисходительно смотрит на Смайта, который, перегнувшись через стол, насмешливым взглядом ловит ее движения. 

— Ага. Твоего и ещё пятиста придурков, которые влезают в это дерьмо каждый день, — почти добродушно говорит Лопез, но это пугает больше, чем обычное ругательство. Добродушие почти всегда означает равнодушие. Остается хрупкая и покалеченная надежда на то, что фраза была сказана не совсем по-девчачьи мило и по-пушистому добро. 

— Школу я сегодня успешно прогуляла, поэтому вечером пойдем в клуб, сладкие, — мурлычет она, выгибая спину, словно проснувшаяся кошка.

— И ты даже не спросишь, почему я в твоей квартире? — одним глотком допивая поостывший кофе, спрашивает Себастьян и смотрит, как лопатки Лопез игриво двигаются под футболкой. 

— Во-первых, квартира не моя, а во-вторых, мне плевать, принцесса, — премило фыркает Сантана, соскакивая со стула. Ее ещё теплые со сна ноги оставляют дымчатые следы на холодной плитке, а обладательница самих ног, виляя бедрами, пританцовывает под ритмичную мелодию из динамиков телевизора. 

Смайт смотрит ей вслед, глядя как она шутливо бросает подушкой в проходящего мимо Андерсона и думает, что судьба слишком нечестно распоряжается жизнями. Он тоже гей! И не хочет большего, чем Блейн или Хаммел. Ему стыдно признаться самому себе, но Себастьяну страшно хочется, что бы Сантана Лопез кидала в него подушками с такой же веселой ухмылкой, без тайного желания задушить его той самой подушкой. 

— Так ты согласен? — голос друга вырывает его из мыслей. Смайт снова натягивает на лицо маску стервы_на_отдыхе и бессильно старается придумать аргументы «Против». Как ни странно, в голову лезут только варианты «За», что отлично для него и не очень для Соловьев.   
— Я не представляю, чего вы от меня хотите, — собирается с духом Себастьян, наигранно-непонимающе глядя на Андерсона. 

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — шипит сорвавшийся Хаммел, практически распластываясь на столешнице перед Смайтом. — Мы объединим два хора, соберем больше денег для фонда, а в конце ты возьмешь микрофон и споешь с Сантаной что-нибудь страстное, чтобы в зале все сгорели заживо! 

— Возьми канистру с керосином, зажигалку и добьешься точно такого же эффекта, который хочешь получить от меня, — отшатываясь от Курта, произносит Себастьян и переводит взгляд на Блейна, молчаливо наблюдавшего за происходящим. — А Сантана вообще в курсе, что она возьмет микрофон и споет вместе с хорьком из Далтона что-то страстное? — передразнивает Хаммела Смайт, глубоко вздыхая после сказанного, но ничем не показывая своего настроения. 

— Какая самокритика, Смайт, — с удивлением косится на него Курт, выставляя посуду из посудомойки в шкафы. 

— Я не выказываю своего отношения к нему только по твоей милой просьбе, Андерсон, — хмуро проговаривает Себастьян и, стараясь не испортить уложенную гелем прическу, зарывается пальцами в волосы. 

— Своим отношением к людям, ты уничтожаешь сам себя, — поучительно умничает Хаммел, стирая прозрачные капли с чистых тарелок. 

— Ну хоть кого-то я могу уничтожить, — жестко отвечает Смайт, раздраженно потрясая головой, пытаясь выгнать странные мысли из головы. 

— Сегодня в полдвенадцатого в твоем клубе, договорились? — осторожно спрашивает Андерсон, понимающе глядя на друга. Себастьян едва заметно улыбается ему, мысленно благодаря за понимание.


	6. 6 глава

Сантану сводит с ума мигающий свет и, наверно, таблетка экстази, купленная за двадцатку. Андерсон и Хаммел пропали из виду пару часов назад, но Лопез откровенно говоря было все равно. Ей не хотелось, как другим девушкам, прорваться наверх, в VIP—зону, она танцевала на краю танцпола, извиваясь под тяжелые басы музыки, которые в голове почему-то лились медленной и тягучей мелодией. 

Сантана не раз за этот вечер чувствует на своей заднице чужие руки, но, ловко выворачиваясь из чужих объятий, Лопез ускользает на пару метров дальше. Она не улавливает тот момент, когда немолодой полицейских, хватая ее за плечо, разворачивает к стене. От нее почти не пахнет алкоголем, но глаза мутные и бывалый офицер понимает, что она под так называемым кайфом. 

Она не одна стоит около стены. Правда, большинство стоящих рядом дешевые проститутки, изо всех сил флиртующие с копами. Лопез готова упасть на пол, больно ударяясь затылком о шершавую прохладную стену, но полицейский больно тычет ее дубинкой под ребра, оставляя некрасивый синяк.

Сантана слышит голоса полицейских и ей на секунду кажется, что проскальзывает знакомый голос Смайта, но в голове слишком туманно для того, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. 

— Чертова наркоманка, — ругаются рядом, и ее тонкое запястье оплетают крепкие пальцы, отрывая ее от стены. 

Лопез цепляется за руку неизвестного в попытке то ли прижаться ближе, то ли вырваться. От этого «кого-то» пахнет полынью и Сантана, не удерживаясь на каблуках, падает на него, утыкаясь носом в ключицу. 

— Я заберу ее, если позволите, сэр. 

— Конечно, мистер Смайт. Мы можем забирать остальных? 

— Пожалуйста, офицер. 

— Мистер Смайт... 

— Да? 

— Вы не могли бы передать своему отцу, что судья зовет его на покер в это воскресенье? 

— Разумеется, сэр. 

Разговор мимолетен, но Сантана выхватывает только то, что у судьи в воскресенье будет покер. Позже она будет ненавидеть себя за то, что не умеет разделять важное и ненужное, но сейчас, когда Смайт тащит ее к туалету, крепко обхватывая ее запястье и бережно поддерживая за талию, Лопез думает, что это была не лучшая идея идти в клуб сегодня. 

Голова Сантаны дергается, будто у тряпичной куклы, падая на диванчик в туалете. Себастьян невнятным голосом ругается у умывальников. 

Лопез на мгновение приходит в себя, когда видит перед собой лицо Смайта с обеспокоенными глазами и белой-белой кожей. Она видит его лицо настолько четко, что на ум приходят мысли о HQ фотографиях и суперспособностях. 

Сантана ловит себя на мысли, что может легко пересчитать его длинные реснички и дотронуться, хотя бы пальцами, до его губ, чувствуя каждую трещинку на тонкой коже. 

— Что ты вообще приняла? — в сознание врывается голос Себастьяна, полный бессильной злобы и безумной заботы. 

— Эк... Экстази, — собственный голос звучит так некрасиво хрипло, словно она всю жизнь до этого молчала. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что состав этого экстази тебе даже производитель не скажет, не то что анализ крови, — зло выдыхает Смайт, хватая подбородок Лопез пальцами, пытаясь заглянуть в стекленеющие глаза. 

Он быстро, почти профессионально, щупает пульс и грязно ругается, уже не по-французски, а с пошлыми «fuck» и «ass». 

— Ты же чуть не угробила себя, идиотка, — выплевывает Себастьян и опускает ее лицом под ледяную струю воды, удерживая ее за плечи и резинку стягивающую платье на груди. 

Он не отпускает ее до тех пор, пока из ее рта не начинают выскальзывать наполненные смыслом и злобой слова, вернее ругательства. Смайт отпускает ее и она, словно боевой снаряд, отлетает к противоположной стене, ударяясь лопатками о холодный кафель. 

Себастьян, засунув руки в карманы, смотрит на нее. Такую потерянную, смешную, с разводами туши под глазами и злую. Он видит, что Лопез хочет начать поливать его грязью, но ей явно что-то мешает. 

— И? — склонив голову, спрашивает Смайт, делая шаг к ней. 

— Спасибо, хорек, — ругательство вылетает у нее изо рта на автомате, и Сантана смущается на секунду, мгновенно, но нехотя поправляясь, — Смайт. 

— Не за что, — фыркает он, все же сжимая руки в кулаки в карманах, оставляя на ладонях ярко-розовые полумесяцы. 

Она неуверенно шагает к зеркалу, нервно пытаясь вытереть потекший макияж и поправить прическу. Себастьян подходит к ней и бережно отводит в сторону трясущуюся руку, успокаивающе ее поглаживая. 

Смайт вполне понимает, что это неподходящий момент и вообще хорошие люди так не поступают. Но он никогда не обладал высокими моральными принципами, имея девиз по жизни «Делаю все, что захочу». 

Он проводит большим пальцем под ее правым глазом, вытирая тушь и тональный крем. Лопез смотрит недоверчиво и отчужденно. Даже сейчас, едва отойдя от наркотика, она остается осторожной. К себе, к нему, к людям.   
Себастьян закусывает губу, стараясь не дрожать от собственных ощущений. Ее кожа точно такая же, как он запомнил. Открытые, круглые плечи маняще мерцают в электрическом свете туалета. 

— Смайт, я не настолько не в себе, — Сантана пытается отодвинуться от него, но рука Себастьяна лишь сильнее сжимается на ее плече. 

Он делает быстрый шаг, разделявший их, и порывисто склоняется к ее волосам, утыкаясь лицом в мокрые, вкусно пахнущие пряди. Все происходит так резко и быстро, что Лопез не успевает ничего сделать. Она даже успевает почувствовать под губами, его прохладную кожу, все так же пахнущую полынью, прежде, чем с силой оттолкнуть его. 

— Что ты творишь, Смайт?! — Сантана яростно смотрит на него, отступая назад, пока лопатки вновь не коснулись гладкой стены. Ее вопрос отрезвляет Себастьяна. 

— Я просто думаю, что если мы переспим, то все вернется на свои места, — пока Лопез стоит практически с открытым ртом, Смайт задумывается о том, что впервые сказал «мы переспим» в отношении кого бы то ни было. «И где твое "я тебя трахну", Смайт?» — ехидно поет внутренний голос. 

— И ты думаешь, я сейчас скажу «Ну, окей. Давай прямо сейчас поедем к тебе»? — Сантана говорит с усталым непониманием. Она не понимает, что происходит с этим ненормальным геем. Она не понимает, что происходит с ней. Она не понимает, как вообще оказалась в такой ситуации, ведь ещё две недели назад она встречалась с милой глупышкой Бритт-Бритт, и знать не знала никакого Себастьяна Смайта из школы Далтон. Сейчас же она стоит посреди туалета, с не до конца выветрившегося из нее наркотиком в крови и слушает, что этот самый мальчик_с_Диснеевской_прической, который наверно родился геем, хочет с ней переспать. 

— Такой вариант был бы гораздо лучше, чем вся та ночная херня, которая со мной происходит, — глупо кивает Смайт, однако не двигаясь с места. 

Лопез удивленно вздергивает брови, как в комедийном сериальчике двухтысячных и открывает рот, чтобы ответить. Но ничего не говорит. Ей внезапно кажется, что в легкие залили целую бетономешалку. И она пытается дышать, но кислород не доходит до них. Сантана пару раз открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба выброшенная на берег. А в конце, поступает совсем по-девчачьи, выбегая из туалета, громко гремя каблуками по идиотской стеклянной лестнице. 

Себастьян закрывает глаза и очень сильно надеется, что она ни черта не вспомнит. Или, что ей хватит ума сделать вид.


	7. 7 глава

Сантана ненавидит субботу. Нет, вообще-то она очень любит субботу, но ту, которая наступила сейчас, она ненавидит сильнее, чем собственного отца. 

Лопез натягивает одеяло на голову и отчаянно желает, чтобы, когда она вылезла все стало, как две недели назад. Без Смайта, с его дурацкими идеями и с Бриттани, с ее дурацкими идеями. Она повторяет это придушенным шепотом, словно мантру, но в один момент понимает, что это ну ни черта не помогает. 

Подушка со всей дури летит в широкие часы на стене, сбивая их на пол, с грохотом и пылью. 

— С тобой все в порядке? — голова Фарфорового просовывается в дверь. Он бегло оглядывает «погибшие» часы и снова возвращает внимание Сантане. 

— Я в норме, — выдыхает Лопез, сбрасывая одеяло на пол и натягивая на себя все ту же далтоновскую майку. Уже без пренебрежения, а с некой болезненной нежностью. 

— Да, — вопрос без вопросительной интонации. Хаммел определенно умел разговаривать с ней. 

— Да, — повторяет Сантана и выталкивает Курта из своей комнаты, выходя вслед за ним. 

— Но я хотел кое-что тебе сказать, — вскидывает руки Хаммел, но Лопез закатывает глаза и с силой пихает его на кухню. 

— Потом, сладкий, — как можно беззаботнее щебечет она, открывая холодильник. — Если я сейчас не съем кусок ветчины, то я съем тебя. 

— Доброе утро, — голос Андерсона напряженный, но Сантана уже привыкла к их с Куртом ссорам. Он привычно приобнимает ее за талию и проходит к кофемашине. 

Лопез не оборачиваясь кричит ответное «Доброе утро», выкидывая из холодильника продукты, прямо на стол. 

— Доброе утро, — повторяет кто-то, быстро целуя ее в плечо. Легко, почти эфемерно прикосаясь губами к коже. 

Его туфли, которые он не снимает у них в квартире, ловя возмущенные взгляды Хаммела, стучат по кафелю, а сердце Сантаны звучит в унисон его шагам. Кожу, на месте поцелуя, приятно покалывает, но Лопез оборачивается к Курту, который выразительной мимикой демонстрирует, что хотел сказать именно об этом. 

Сантана захлопывает дверцу холодильника, швыряя в Хаммела кусок сыра. Она идет мимо вставших между стойкой и кухонными тумбами Андерсоном и Смайтом, к кофемашине, стараясь прижиматься к Блейну и не задеть Себастьяна. Андерсону по барабану, а вот Смайту, вроде уже, и нет. 

— Ну, что, сладкие, есть планы на выходные? — она демонстративно не обращает внимания на Себастьяна и треплет Блейна за не уложенные кудряшки. 

— Нет, вроде. А есть предложения? — Андерсон интересуется так, словно ему есть дело. 

— Абсолютно никаких, — качает головой Сантана, останавливаясь взглядом на сложенных на груди руках Смайта. Он легко отпивает из кружки кофе, подпирая левой рукой локоть. Себастьян бездумно смотрит мимо Лопез и ей на мгновение кажется, что экстази все ещё в ее крови. И ей, черт побери, нравилось это ощущение. Голова чуть кружится и все кроме его лица размыто. 

— Может предложить всем вместе собраться в кино сходить, м? Позвали бы Финна, Рейчел, ещё кого-нибудь... — начинает Хаммел, размахивая руками. 

— Знаешь, Смайт... — она перебивает друга и сосредотачивает взгляд на глазах Себастьяна, который насмешливо ухмыляется. Пусть ухмыляется. Ей же плевать. Она просто хочет переспать с ним и понять, что он ей к черту не сдался. — Я свободна этим вечером. 

Курт непонимающе переводит взгляд с него на нее, в то время, как Блейн, прикусив губу, наблюдает за таким самоуверенным другом. Андерсон, в который раз замечает, что рядом с чертовкой Лопез Смайт покручивает кольцо на среднем пальце. 

— Я заеду в часов восемь? — вопросительно поднимает бровь он, самодовольно улыбаясь. 

— Договорились, — безразлично пожимает плечами Сантана, старательно вытирая из глаз все эмоции. Смайт хмурится и, почти кидая чашку в раковину, быстро покидает кухню, а после, судя по хлопку двери, и квартиру. 

— И что это было? — Хаммел вопросительно пялится на спокойно допивающую кофе Лопез, нетерпеливо крутя в руках кусок сыра. 

— Это твоя фирменная фраза, Фарфоровый? — иронично фыркает Сантана, убирая из раковины чашку Себастьяна и ставя обе в посудомойку. 

— Нет, серьезно, что это было? — с напором спрашивает Курт, думая, что если она не скажет, то он сам до всего докапается. 

— Секс с геем, чтобы проверить, что мне он совсем не нравится, — она говорит это так естественно, как будто занимается этим каждый день. 

— А если... — Хаммел даже не договаривает, как Сантана трясет головой в знак протеста. 

— Этого не может быть, сладкий. Просто это, как в кино: он тебе нравится потому, что он конченный мудак, ты ему — по той же причине. А ещё по той, что вы виделись от силы раза четыре. А когда все доходит до постели, ты либо пугаешь и убегаешь от него, понимая, что он тебе вообще не нужен, либо спишь с ним, и вся эта псевдо романтика пропадает, — Лопез проводит рукой по своим темным волосам и накручивает одну из прядей на палец. 

— А третий вариант? — произносит практичный Блейн, до сих пор молчавший. 

— А третий вариант это любовь до гроба, то есть вариант не-су-ще-ству-ю-щий, — по слогам произносит Лопез, игриво подмигивая другу. 

— Несуществующий? А как же я и Курт, например? — щурится Андерсон, со звонким стуком ставя чашку на столешницу. 

— Вы, сладкие, геи. А я говорю про любовь между мужчиной и женщиной, — поводит плечами Сантана , лениво зевая в ладонь. — Между мужчиной и женщиной бывает только секс. И браки, в которых мужики изменяют женам с другими мужиками, с которыми у них любовь, или другими женщинами, с которыми у них секс. Все просто. 

Она выгибается до хруста в шее и утаскивает Хаммела к себе в комнату, чтобы подобрать белье для сегодняшнего вечера, оставляя Блейна задумчиво смотреть в пустую чашку из-под кофе с коричневыми ободками по кругу.


	8. 8 глава

— Бас, ты же знаешь, что Сантана совсем не дурочка, — Андерсон стоит, привалившись к дверному косяку, с неким упреком глядя на друга. — Лопез вьет из людей веревки, а потом вяжет из них узелки для красоты. 

— Ты слишком давно знаешь меня, Блейн, чтобы думать, что она сможет меня подчинить себе, — театрально разводит руками Смайт, стоя на пороге в ожидании Сантаны. 

— Согласись, она цепляет тебя сильнее, чем кто-либо ранее, — со странной настойчивостью повторяет Андерсон, но Себастьян не успевает ответить. 

— О, сладкий, ты похож на папочку, который впервые отпускает свою дочь с мальчиком на танцы, — издевательски мурлычет Лопез, выныривая из-под локтя друга. — Не волнуйся, я вернусь к часам шести, — усмехается она и треплет Блейна за щеку, мгновенно захлопывая дверь. 

— Добрая девочка с чудным характером, — саркастически произносит Смайт в спину Сантане. 

Она оборачивается и придирчиво оглядывает его внешний вид. Лопез впервые видит его без формы Далтона и загеленной прически. На нем синий, кашемировый джемпер с V-образным вырезом и футболкой под ним. Рукава закатаны на три четверти и оголяют крепкие руки с проступающими венами. Темно-синие джинсы свободно сидят на бедрах, выгодно подчеркивая длину ног. Сантане кажется, что он ещё выше, хотя вместо привычных туфлей на нем дорогие кроссовки. 

— Сказал Себастьян Смайт, — она закатывает глаза и, неловко обтянув красное платье-футляр на бедрах, шагает ему навстречу. 

Он щурится и подставляет локоть. Лопез коротко смеется, но все же обхватывает его руку, осторожно ступая по лестнице на высоких каблуках и в очередной раз думая, что этому дому не помешал бы лифт. 

Когда они выходят из парадной двери, Сантана не может сдержать смешок при виде розового стикера с номером мобильного телефона на лобовом стекле Porsche Cayenne Смайта. 

Себастьян галантно открывает ей дверь и она, мимолетно коснувшись его пальцев, садится на переднее сиденье рядом с водителем. Он быстро обходит машину и через пару минут они уже едут по одной из центральных улиц города. 

— И куда мы едем? — склоняет голову Лопез, с интересом глядя на Смайта. 

— Если ты рассчитываешь на театр, кино или ресторан, то — нет, — не отвлекаясь от дороги, сообщает Себастьян и случайно задевает рукой ее колено. 

— Я уверена, что это очень веселое времяпровождение, но я стараюсь ходить в кино с более приятными мне людьми, — ехидно фыркает она, аккуратно расправляя складки на платье. — Я имею в виду, в какую гостиницу мы едем? 

— В ту, что с непроизносимым названием в конце дороги, — лаконично отвечает Смайт, по-прежнему не проявляя особых чувств к происходящему. 

— Твоя щедрость граничит с безумством, — устало усмехается Сантана и, прикрыв глаза, откидывается на обтянутую кожей спинку кресла. 

Себастьян глухо ухмыляется и давит на педаль газа сильнее. Он пытается заранее продумать, как поступить после секса и как поступить до, и полностью теряется в этом, ведь мысли все равно возвращаются к ее мягким темным волосам, невесомым прикосновениям и головокружащим поцелуям. Смайт все ещё думает об этом, когда заглядывая в кабинку знакомого портье, уверенно произносит: 

— 719, пожалуйста. 

— Мистер Смайт, вы обычно берете 519... 

— А сегодня так. 

Он грубо обрывает портье и тот понимающе кивает, предлагая принести в номер выпивку или ужин. 

— Лопез, ты хочешь чего-нибудь? — скучающе спрашивает Себастьян, оглядываясь на Сантану. 

— Чтобы все идиоты на этой планете сгорели синим пламенем, — невозмутимо отвечает она, продолжая набирать SMS, громко цокая ногтями по экрану. 

— Сантана, — морщится Смайт, ловя на себе насмешливый взгляд Лопез. 

 

— Бутылку красного сухого и чашку кофе без сахара и сливок, — властно произносит она и подходит к Себастьяну. 

У нее в голове эффект де-жавю. На ней самые высокие каблуки из ее шкафа, а он все равно возвышается над ней, глумливо рассматривая пышную, поднятую бюстгальтером грудь. 

— Нам на седьмой, — сухо проговаривает он и разворачивается в сторону лифтов, не глядя на нее. 

Сантана успевает заскочить в лифт в самый последний момент и отнюдь не робким движением вонзает шпильку в кроссовок Смайта. Она слышит, как он поперхнулся воздухом, но лишь сильнее давит на ногу. 

В лифту играет нейтральная мелодия с дурацкими звоночками и Лопез кажется, что эти звуки автоматически становятся гимном сегодняшней ночи. 

Когда Себастьян уверенно проводит магнитным ключом по замку и открывает дверь, глаза Сантаны против воли удивленно расширяются. 

— Это же не президентский люкс, Смайт? — чуть нервно спрашивает она, оборачиваясь к довольному произведенным эффектом Себастьяну. 

— Он самый, — гордо подтверждает он, закрывая дверь. — Но не думай, что я бы стал, так тратится ради тебя, Лопез. Это отель моего отца и мне позволено играть с этой «игрушкой», как мне заблагорассудится. Хотя обычно я беру стандартные люксы на пятом этаже, но ради такого особенного случая, можно ведь, и поменять привычные условия. 

Сантана смотрит в, кажется, бесконечный потолок, не сразу замечая руки Смайта у себя на талии. 

— У меня есть несколько правил, — предостерегающе произносит она, выворачиваясь из его объятий. 

— Внимательно слушаю, — покорно кивает Себастьян, поражая ее своей культурностью. Он, заметив это, ухмыльнувшись, добавляет: — Мармеладка, ты думала, я с порога наброшусь на тебя и изнасилую прямо на ковре? 

— Я не знаю, как Блейн тебе ещё не врезал, — звучно выдыхает Лопез и тут же меняет тему, делая шаг к нему: — Первое — никаких поцелуев в губы. Я целуюсь в губы, только тогда, когда человек мне искренне нравится. Второе — пожалуйста, не будь идиотом и не записывай наш секс на камеру. Это на всякий случай. Просто зная твой поганый характер... 

— Спасибо за столько лестных комплиментов в одном предложении, — облизывает губы Смайт, бегло проводя рукой по ее плечу и ниже, останавливаясь на сжатых в кулак пальцах, — только у меня тоже есть условия. 

— Озвучишь? — Сантана поднимает брови в недоверчивом жесте, и его язвительная усмешка подтверждает ее опасения. 

— У меня всего одно пожелание, — Себастьян медлит и Лопез старательно убеждает себя, что он не может придумать ничего ужасного. На все самое ужасное она уже добровольно согласилась. — Я хочу твоей искренности, мармеладка. Я хочу твой поцелуй.


	9. 9 глава

— Если ты считаешь, что я запал на тебя, то успокойся. Меня просто всегда тянет к запретному, — он ухмыляется, а Сантана ощущает, как падает в пропасть. Позже она будет думать, что именно этот момент стал точкой невозврата. 

— Ты стал слишком часто задумываться о чужом мнении. Смотри, Смайт, а не то ещё милым парнем станешь, — Лопез растягивает накрашенные губы в улыбке, машинально наклоняясь к его лицу. 

Себастьян молчит, разглядывая ее темные, под стать волосам, глаза, в которых плескается что-то вроде нежности. Впрочем, он не особо уверен в этом. 

— Один поцелуй, — закусывая губу, соглашается Сантана и неуверенно кладет ладонь ему на плечо. 

— Если я захочу больше, то ты меня не остановишь. Ты даже выйти отсюда без меня не сможешь, — нет, он абсолютно не собирался этого делать, но Смайту безумно нравилось, как она чуть испуганно щурилась, веря его словам. — Ты на самом деле, считаешь, что я чудовище из пещеры? 

— Идиот, — констатирует Лопез, закатывая глаза, и Себастьян видит четкую линию подводки по краю глаза. 

В дверь стучатся и Сантана, тряхнув головой, отступает на шаг. Смайт издает ехидный смешок и открывает дверь все тому же портье с бутылкой вина и чашкой кофе. Парень получает мятую сотню чаевых и быстро выходит, оставляя их наедине с откупоренной бутылкой. 

— Знаешь, как называют подобные поцелуи? — он сидит в кресле, уверенно расставив ноги, а Лопез, раскинув руки, лежит на кровати, убеждая себя в неправильности своих действий. Она, не дождавшись ответного вопроса, продолжает: — Иудейские. Без чувств, без любви, для достижения корыстной цели. 

— У меня вся жизнь по таким принципам построена, — разливая вино по бокалам, замечает Себастьян. 

— Делай выводы, Смайт, — ее голос внезапно очень близко и он, запрокидывая голову, видит слабо улыбающуюся Сантану. 

Лопез медленно обходит кресло и садится к нему на колени. Она смотрит печально и будто даже разочарованно. 

Сантана обхватывает ладонями его лицо, словно в Диснеевских мультиках, и целует так просто, без засовывания языка в горло или бешеной страсти. Она обводит языком контур губ и дотрагивается до его неба в хрупком, неуверенном движении. 

Бокал из рук Себастьяна летит мимо столика, расплываясь на светлом ковре некрасивым пятном. Он не может толком понять: это дрожат его руки или она. Смайт надавливает языком на ложбинку между губами, выдыхая в нее весь воздух, что был в легких. 

— Один поцелуй, Смайт, — Лопез упирается руками в грудь Себастьяна, отодвигаясь от него. 

— Да-да, — словно в лихорадке соглашается он, на мгновение сильнее сдавливая ее в объятиях и тут же отпуская. 

— Я в душ, — у нее ровный, спокойный голос. Ведь ничего не произошло. Правда. Смайт думает, что он и раньше целовался и куда дольше и жарче, только почему-то кровь под кожей ходит ходуном, а губы горят, как после самбуки. 

Он случайно вступает ногой в разлитое вино и ругается, стаскивая с себя кроссовки. Обувь летит в другой конец комнаты, с негромким стуком сбивая какую-то деревянную статуэтку. 

Себастьян поднимает руки, снимая с себя джемпер и футболку, оставаясь в одних джинсах. В голове вновь крутятся дурацкие мысли насчет того, что обычно он только спускает штаны, не думая снимать обувь, а уж тем более верх. 

Смайт ложится на кровать в точно такую же позу, в которой Лопез лежала пару минут назад. Потолок, и правда, кажется бесконечным. 

— Мне одной это кажется странным? — Сантана придерживает руками полотенце, опираясь спиной о кресло. 

— Что именно? — не поднимая головы, спрашивает Себастьян и даже не надеется на ответ. 

— Все это, — она обводит рукой номер и шагает к широкой постели, садясь рядом с ним. 

— Можно подумать, что у тебя раньше никогда не было одноразового секса, — расслаблено хмыкает Себастьян, дотрагиваясь пальцами до ее голой спины. С ее волос капает вода и Смайту кажется, что ее запах усилился раз в десять. 

— Был, — соглашается Лопез, откидываясь на постель. Теперь она лежала рядом с ним, только оба смотрели в бесконечный потолок. — Но я никогда не готовилась к такому сексу и происходило это быстро, моментально и чаще всего я была пьяна. 

— А у нас много общего, мармеладка, — улыбается он и легко прикасается губами к плечу. Сантана успокаивает себя тем, что дрожь вызвана тем, что у нее теплая кожа, а у него холодные губы. 

Полотенце лежит на ее груди ненужной тряпкой и Смайт ловким движением скидывает его на пол, подминая под себя Лопез. Он нависает над ней с улыбкой хищника-победителя, но кажется Сантане уже плевать на его усмешки. Она с силой обхватывает его за плечи, прижимаясь к сильному телу. 

Себастьян оглаживает ладонями ее узкую спину, задевая пальцами плоский животик, и целует шею, дотрагиваясь языком до выступающих костяшек ключиц. Ее волосы щекочут кудрями лицо, но Смайт вслушивается в ее срывающееся дыхание и лишь сильнее сжимает между пальцами сосок. 

Пряжка ремня неприятно царапается, но внизу живота предательски ноет и она, срываясь, негромко стонет, скрещивая ноги у него на пояснице. 

— А ты жалеть не будешь? — прерывисто дыша, Себастьян все же спрашивает. 

— Я... Я не знаю, — признается Лопез и нервно улыбнувшись, тянет его вниз. — Потом разберемся. 

Смайт уже давно не оставляет засосов на чужих телах, ведь это никому не надо, но мятный вкус Сантаны пьянит, как ящик текилы, и он не сдерживаясь оставляет на ней цепочку ярко-розовых отметин. 

Его белая спина тоже теперь совсем не идеальна, покрытая тонкой сеточкой неглубоких царапин. Лопез вдыхает в себя горький запах, от которого щиплет в легких, и зарывается в его на удивление пушистые волосы. Она покрывает поцелуями лоб, волосы, виски и все явственнее ощущает, как его возбужденный член упирается в ее живот сквозь грубую джинсу. 

Сантана пытается протиснуться рукой между их телами и сорвать ненавистную пряжку вместе с джинсами Себастьяна. С третьего раза ей это удается и она сама, ногами стаскивает с него штаны, пронзительно вскрикивая после его очередного поцелуя. 

Смайт думает, что не был с девушками достаточно давно, но когда он погружается в нее, то ему хочется застонать громче, чем Лопез. Она узкая и тесная, словно перчатка. А ещё жаркая и мокрая. Он с силой вбивается в ее тело, выуживая из нее оглушительные стоны, и не может думать ни о чем другом, как о том, что хочет вновь поцеловать ее губы. 

«Делаю все, что захочу» — ярко вспыхивает в голове Себастьяна, и он резко погружает язык в ее приоткрытый рот. Сантана протестующее скулит и пытается отпихнуть его, но Смайт отрывисто двигая бедрами, с каждым движением лишь ещё жестче целует ее. Его совсем не смущает реакция Лопез, вернее ее отсутствие. 

Наконец он изливается в нее, чувствуя, как тело Сантаны сводит судорога оргазма и с трудом приподнимается над ней. Она лежит под ним, беззащитная, с закушенной губой и туманной пеленой в глазах. Ее грудь почти вся в красных, наливающихся засосах, а губы распухли и полыхают, словно она съела мешок жгучего перца. 

— Смайт, мы договаривались, — тихо шепчет она, с закрытыми глазами. 

— Я... — начинает Себастьян, пытаясь прикоснуться пальцами к ее щеке, но она дергается от его касаний, как от электрического провода. 

— Просто дай мне одеться и уйти, — качает головой Лопез, стараясь не прикасаться к нему. 

Они одеваются молча, отвернувшись друг от друга. Смайт быстрым движением натягивает на себя джинсы, которые остались висеть на щиколотках и взглядом ищет кроссовки. Сантана пытается застегнуть платье и нервно всхлипывает время от времени. Себастьян делает вид, что не замечает этого. 

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — говорит он, нажимая на кнопку первого этажа. 

— Я поймаю такси, — хмуро отвечает Лопез, старательно поправляя прическу в зеркале лифта и проклиная дурацкую мелодию с колокольчиками. 

— Это был не вопрос, — ожесточенно произносит Смайт и аккуратно выталкивает ее из лифта. 

Сантана совсем не настроена спорить и просто садится в машину, на этот раз на заднее сиденье, и всю дорогу рассматривает огоньки квартир и круглосуточных кафешек. На часах полтретьего ночи и ей до безумия хочется спать. А ещё забыть сегодняшний вечер.


	10. 10 глава

Сантана не знает зачем он поднимается с ней по этой дурацкой лестнице и в очередной раз думает, что здесь необходим лифт. Она скидывает туфли на втором этаже и разом становится ещё ниже. Ступая босыми ногами по бетонному полу, Лопез доходит до двери, ощущая прожигающий спину взгляд Смайта. 

Губы Сантаны немного подрагивают, когда он осторожно кладет ладони на ее оголенные плечи. Себастьян прижимает ее к себе словно плюшевую игрушку, а она безвольно обвисает в его объятиях, словно сломанная кукла. 

— Кем бы ты меня не считала — мне плевать, Лопез, — эгоистично произносит он, сжимая Сантану сильнее, до неприятной боли в грудной клетке. 

— Тебе, в принципе, на всех плевать, — она находит в себе силы ответить и мысленно хвалит себя за почти спокойный тон. 

— Мне не плевать на то, что произошло, — Смайт облизывает губы и Лопез чувствует его влажный выдох на своем затылке. — Мне плевать на твое мнение, мармеладка. 

— Отпусти меня, — просто просит Сантана, низко опуская подбородок. — Я устала, Смайт. 

— Ты мне нравишься, Сантана, — Себастьян игнорирует ее просьбу, утыкаясь лицом в пушистые волосы, которые почему-то пахнут не привычной мятой, а жженым металлом, который оставляет соленый привкус на языке. — Ты нравишься мне. Впервые, мне нравится кто-то из девушек, и если ты думаешь, что я легко тебя отпущу, то ты глубоко ошибаешься. 

— Ты мне не нравишься, Смайт, — его имя вязнет на языке Лопез и это злит ее. — Оставь меня в покое. Не приходи сюда и не трогай меня. Ты мне не нравишься, Себастьян. Совсем и никак. 

Сантана неловко выпутывается из его холодных рук и смотрит прямо в глаза. Они вновь в дымке, но в них явственно читается болезненное разочарование. Ее губы все ещё немного опухшие, а под платьем, Смайт уверен, засосы стали отливать желтовато-голубым. 

— Я говорил, что мне плевать на твое мнение, да? — он улыбается даже доброжелательно, впечатывая ее в дверь квартиры. 

Лопез молчит. Закрыв глаза, молчит и думает, что стоит сдаться ему. Ведь Смайту нравится в основном ее недоступность и эта игра в завоевателя чужого сердца. Он потеряет интерес к игрушке через пару дней или недель. Стоит ли себя мучить? 

— Что ты хочешь от меня, хорек? — Себастьян дергается от ругательства, словно от пощечины и лишь сжимает и без того тонкие губы в нитку. 

— Ничего особенного, мармеладка, — ухмылка кривая и Сантане думается, что где-то внутри нее водят мелом по стеклу. — Я заеду завтра в восемь? 

Он говорит это так обыденно и просто, что кажется, будто он всю жизнь так делал, и абсолютно точно, никогда не был геем, постоянно заезжая за Лопез в восемь. 

— А если я откажусь? — щурится она, прикусив щеку изнутри. 

— Ну, тогда я найму амбалов и тебя привезут ко мне с кляпом во рту, — коротко смеется Смайт, но Сантана понимает, что он вполне допускает такой исход событий. 

— Что мешает мне пойти в полицию? — заранее в проигрыше, Лопез. Глупая Сантана. 

— У тебя есть доказательства или ты опять спрятала в лифчик диктофон? — саркастически проговаривает Себастьян и наклоняется к ней низко-низко. У нее ровное дыхание и в глазах нет ни страха, ни испуга. Равнодушие. Равнодушиеравнодушиеравнодушие. 

— Оставь меня в покое, хотя бы на сегодня, — устало фыркает Сантана, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя. 

— Как скажешь, принцесса, — его пальцы быстро скользят по двери, наматывая те самые пушистые волосы на кулак. Лопез негромко вскрикивает от боли и смотрит непонимающе с каплей отчуждения. — Только я хотел бы ма-аленький аванс. 

Смайт улыбается так широко, что Сантана видит кончики его клыков, прежде чем он целует ее, грубо прижимаясь к губам. 

Лопез кажется, что руки попросту приклеились по швам, а ещё в уголках глаз становится до противного мокро. 

— Ну же, Лопез, не упрямься, — шепчет между поцелуями Себастьян, насильно заталкивая язык ей в рот. Его бесит подобная несговорчивость Сантаны и он больно кусает ее за губу, проводя шершавым языком по деснам. 

И она поддается. Сантана касается его языка, неуверенно облизывая его нижнюю губу. Лопез внезапно вспоминаются дурацкие уроки по астрономии, которые она посещала из-за Бритт. Смешной чудик, представившийся мистером Симмонсом, с энтузиазмом рассказывал о солнечных затмениях. Он рассказывал, что многие люди пропускают этот миг, а некоторые «срываются» в подобное зрелище, словно в яму и загипнотизировано смотрят и смотрят на темный диск, закрывший солнце. Она не пропустила чужое затмение. Она не пропустила затмение Себастьяна Смайта.


	11. 11 глава

По телевизору идет дурацкое реалити-шоу, а Курт и Блейн спят в обнимочку на диване. Из груди Лопез вырывается неожиданно громкий всхлип. Хаммел шевелится на диване, полусонно оглядывая комнату, а Андерсон пытается утянуть его обратно в свои объятия. 

Сантана слышит их разговор и какие-то ругательства. Она тихо сползает по стене, с силой прикусывая тонкую кожу на запястье, пытаясь не разрыдаться, как глупая девчонка. Ей кажется, что кожа горит в тех местах где Смайт ее касался, а губы и вовсе хочется не переставая тереть пальцами, отмывая его поцелуи. 

Лопез приходит в себя, когда кто-то вталкивает ей стакан с чем-то резко пахнущим, больно ударяя стеклом о зубы. Она поднимает мутный взгляд на Андерсона и послушно выпивает все одним глотком, громко кашляя после. 

— Все... — Блейн мнется и закусывает губу, но все же договаривает, — в порядке? 

Сантана качает головой, словно китайский болванчик и по идиотской детской привычке скрещивает пальцы за спиной. Она все ещё сидит на полу, а по телевизору все ещё идет дурацкое шоу. 

— Хочешь, сегодня все вместе на диване поспим? — с фальшивой улыбкой предлагает Курт и ловит ее вымученную насмешку. 

— Мальчики, я сегодня не настроена на тройничок, давайте послезавтра, м? — у нее немного потекла подводка, но это ничуть не портит ее и Курт только ухмыляется, жеманно махая рукой. 

— Пошлячка, — произносит он и обнимает Лопез за плечи, аккуратно обходя журнальный столик. 

Блейн молча идет следом и ложится рядом, утыкаясь плечом в мягкий бок Сантаны. Диван узкий и замечания Хаммела по поводу того, что у него будут мешки под глазами после бессонной ночи мешаются с циничными шутками Лопез и негромкими смешками Андерсона. 

— Ну, а теперь рассказывай, — Курт переводит тему настолько быстро, что Сантана успевает только вскинуть брови и даже попытаться встать, но ее соседи, хоть и геи, но физически сильнее ее. 

— Что он сделал? — это фактически первые слова Блейна за все-то время, что она пришла, помимо дурацкого вопроса в самом начале. Он спрашивает серьезно, поджав губы и нахмурившись. 

— Притворимся, что все в порядке и меня не зажимают два гея на диване? — как можно беспечнее ответила Лопез, пытаясь глазами нашарить место, где не было бы каменных лиц соседей. Белый потолок был идеальным и единственным вариантом. 

— Сан, говори, — Хаммел несильно щипает ее за руку, заставляя поморщиться. 

— Не о чем говорить, сладкие, — твердо произносит она, упрямо сжимая губы. 

— Хорошо, — со вздохом соглашается Курт и ласково улыбаясь, добавляет: — Просто расскажи, как провела вечер. 

— Хорошо провела, Фарфоровый, — раздраженно восклицает Сантана, заехав локтем под дых другу. — Поехали в отель, зашли в номер, переспали, уехали, он проводил меня до двери. Предупреждая вопрос, было только один раз. 

— Сан, я вижу, что ты что-то недоговариваешь... — начал было Блейн, но Хаммел его перебивает, с наигранной радостью спрашивая: 

— А в какой гостинице были? 

— В той с французским названием. Она его отца просто. 

— Да, знаю, а номер какой? 

— Обычный. 

— Ну, на каком этаже? 

— На седьмом. 

— А там разве не президентские люксы на последнем этаже? 

— Не знаю, номер как номер, только потолок высокий. 

— А пили что? Или он ничего не заказывал? 

— Вино красное. Вроде, сухое. 

— И что вы сразу завалились в постель с порога? 

— Нет, поцеловались, я в душ схо... 

Лопез замолкает на середине и зло смотрит на лучащегося самодовольством друга. Она резко сжимает в руке его подбородок с явным намереньем вырвать челюсть с его лица. 

— Подовди... — шепеляво взвизгивает Курт, отбиваясь от мстительной подруги. 

Андерсон с грохотом падает на пол и Сантана садится поверх все ещё сопротивляющегося Хаммела. Она трясет его, словно бутылку йогурта перед открытием, нажимая на горло и сдавливая челюсть. 

— Сантана, успокойся! — Блейн тащит ее за плечи на другой конец дивана и Лопез на секунду теряется от, таких схожих со Смайтом, прикосновений. 

Курт отскакивает подальше и прячется за торшером, выкрикивая оттуда что-то о том, что докопается до правды. 

— Я говорила вам обоим на чистом, мать его, королевском, английском, чтобы вы не приближались к моей личной жизни дальше, чем на километр! — лампочка торшера звонко лопается от прилетевшей в нее подушки. 

— Сан, мы волнуемся за тебя, — Андерсон, благородно прикрывая своего бойфренда, что-то говорит, но Лопез с легкостью и ядом парирует все сказанное им. — Я знаю Смайта и ему никогда не нравились девушки. И он не знает, как с ними обрщаться. Все таки в отношениях парней с парнями и парней с девушками есть разница. Наверное. 

— Вы хотите знать правду, зайчики? — внезапно сладко тянет она, падая в кресло и запрокидывая голову к потолку. 

— Было бы неплохо, — неуверенно соглашается Хаммел, выглядывая из-за плеча Блейна. В нервно-спокойных движениях Сантаны было что-то такое, что отдавало легкой безуминкой. И неловким отчаяньем. 

— Я — падшая женщина, сладкие, — устало мурлычет Лопез, зарываясь пальцами в свои волосы и поднимая их над головой. 

— А можно поподробнее? — Курт садится на подлокотник кресла, заглядывая в пустые глаза Сантаны. 

— Моя бабушка всегда говорила мне, что спать можно с кем-угодно. Хоть с кузеном Маркусом, хоть с парнем футболистом, хоть с пятидесятилетним неудачником без работы.Но свои поцелуи, настоящие поцелуи, женщина должна дарить лишь любимому человеку. Если же она спит и целуется губы в губы с нелюбимым человеком, она просто... — Лопез задерживает дыхание и спокойно, словно приговор выдыхает, — шлюха. 

— Но ты же целовалась по своей воле, значит что ты его... — Хаммел запинается, но тут же находит новые аргументы. — Ну, не бывает же любви с первого взгляда. Сначала вы нравитесь друг другу и поцелуи это естественно... 

— Он сам тебя поцеловал, — в голосе Блейна нет вопроса, в нем горчит жестковатая правда, которая сводится к тому, что Смайт насильно поцеловал ее. 

— Что значит сам? — Курт недоверчиво смотрит на то, как Андерсон прижимает к себе слабоулыбающуюся подругу. 

— Как ты догадался? — тихо спрашивает Сантана и ее вопрос путается в кудрях Блейна. 

— Я знаю Баса, — несколько обреченно отвечает он, успокаивающе целуя в макушку. 

— Я не знаю, что точно произошло, но я знаю одно: этот хорек у нас больше не появится, — Хаммел подсаживается к ним и так же треплет и без того попорченную укладку Лопез. 

— Фарфоровый, все хорошо, — улыбается Сантана и выходит почти натурально. — Правда хорошо. И я думаю, если быстро сдамся Смайту, то он вскоре сам перестанет сюда ходить. Что скажешь, Блейн? 

— Даже, если бы ты захотела сбежать от него на Марс — я бы купил тебе ракету, — Лопез чувствует тепло двух парней по бокам и думает, что не все так плохо. Ровно до того момента, как они не уйдут в комнату, а ей придется полтора часа тереть себя мочалкой смывая его следы со своих бедер и рассматривать синеющие засосы на груди.


	12. 12 глава

— Как вы не понимаете?! — Берри носится по гостиной Андерсона, ловко огибая торшер, кресла и стоящего рядом Хадсона. — Региональные отменили и вместе с этим отодвинули мою мечту! 

Сантана мысленно стонет, одергивая футболку. Рейчел надоела ей ещё полчаса назад, но пригвожденная к месту взглядом Хаммела, Лопез сидела и молчаливо ждала окончания истерики Берри. 

— Рейч, может все не так страшно, как ты думаешь? — аккуратно пытается прервать монолог Блейн, но она лишь берет на тон выше. 

— Боже, если она сейчас не заткнется, я выкину ее из окна! — взрывается Сантана, вскакивая с кресла. 

— Сан, — предостерегающе кидает Курт, но до восьми осталось около сорока минут и Лопез совсем не хочет светить свои отношения (которые, кстати, под большим вопросом) перед коротышкой Берри и высоким увальнем Хадсоном. 

— Их всего лишь перенесли из-за идиотов из "Вокального адреналина"! И я очень надеюсь, что этот чудик помрет за два месяца и региональные пройдут без его дерьма, — она говорит яро, размахивая руками и блестя абсидантовыми глазами, что в свете торшера выглядит немного жутко. — И если ты думаешь ещё два часа сидеть в моей гостиной и стенать по этому поводу, то найди другую гостиную. 

— Технически, это гостиная Блейна... — неуверенно, но упрямо произносит Рейчел, но Сантана перебивает ее каким-то диким, почти сатанинским хохотом: 

— Ты, правда, хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас, гном?! 

— Сантана, — Финн хмурится и делает шаг в ее сторону. 

— О Боже, одуванчик решил заступиться за свою ромашку, — стук двери не слышит никто, но Андерсон сидящий лицом к двери, замечает Смайта с заинтересованной ухмылкой на губах. 

— Сан, — Блейн не думает заступаться за Хадсона или Берри, но о том, что Себастьяну сзади все очень хорошо видно и слышно — сообщить нужно. 

— Почему нельзя убивать людей? — у Лопез настроение меняется, как огоньки на гирлянде: непредсказуемо и всегда в разной комбинации. 

— Можно, — коротко говорит Смайт, привлекая к себе внимание остальных. Андерсон замечает, как Сантана едва заметно вздрагивает и чуть крепче сжимает пальцами подлокотник, но затмение длится долю секунды. 

— Ну, ладно уговорил, — она вскидывает плечи вверх и поднимается с дивана, проходя, мимо застывших друзей, на кухню. Лопез выбирает самый широкий бокал, явно предназначенный для виски или чего-то подобного, но никак не молока. Но Сантана выливает из пакета последнее молоко, потрясая пустой упаковкой над стаканом, пытаясь вылить больше, чем возможно. — Ты же должен был заехать в восемь, Смайт. 

— Заехал сейчас, тебе жалко? — приподнимает брови Себастьян, внимательно следя за легкими движениями девушки. 

—Как хочешь, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Лопез, делая большой глоток и в несколько шагов преодолевая расстояние между ними. — Мне плевать. 

Она выдыхает слова и с почти настоящей (почему только она умеет обманывать его?!) улыбкой и, вставая на носочки, касается мокрыми губами его скулы. 

— Прекрасно, — Смайт давно усвоил, что если сказать любую глупость сексуальным, тягучим голосом, то все становится резко по барабану на смысл. — Одевайся, я подожду. 

— Конечно, подождешь, — насмешка на четко очерченных розовых губах. 

Сантана со всей дури отправляет стакан по столу, но звона битого стекла не слышно, впрочем, если бы он и был — Лопез даже не повела ухом. Она идет по коридору к своей комнате, провожаемая взглядами и пытается пальцами «расчесать» волосы. 

— Нет, Берри, — Сантана останавливается около подруги и качает головой для большего эффекта. — Это не внезапная любовь врагов. Это не очередной роман из серии «сильная женщина и эгоист на Порше». И нет, мы не пригласим тебя на свадьбу. 

— Но... — глаза Рейчел круглые-круглые от непонимания происходящего. Вернее она-то понимает, но уложить это в привычный мирок Рейчел Берри — не может. 

— Хотя даже, если бы я вышла за него замуж, я бы тебя не пригласила. Опять бы начала петь свои сопливые песенки и перетянула все внимание на себя. Нет уж, увольте, — фыркает Лопез, ладонью поднимая подбородок подруги. 

Она быстро убирается к себе в комнату, и теперь все внимание сосредоточенно на Себастьяне. Правда, последнему плевать. Он все ещё стоит на пороге, опираясь плечом о косяк, изредка зевая. 

Взгляд Курта — напряженный и выдает отвращение.

Взгляд Блейна — предостерегающий и просит о том, чтобы с Сантаной все было хорошо. 

Взгляд Хадсона — угрожающий и немного туповатый, словно он не знает какого черта он вообще тут делает. 

Взгляд Берри — изучающий и излучает интерес, разглядывая его прическу и джинсы за пару тысяч. 

Смайт лениво мажет глазами по всем этим, по сути, левым в его жизни, людям, пока не натыкается на взгляд Лопез. И ему кажется, что разочарование из ее глаз можно выпиливать лобзиком. Так обычно смотрят на человека, который потерял все из-за идиотской ошибки. Жалееюще и чуточку брезгливо. Только вот у Себастьяна Смайта в гараже стоит семнадцать новых блестящих машин, на личном счету лежит кругленькая сумма, а квартира со всем содержимым стоит дороже, чем вся МакКинли целиком. У нее нет права его жалеть. 

— Идем? — короткий кивок и Сантана на ходу закалывает волосы дурацкой заколкой, которую он срывает с ее волос уже в машине, заставляя Лопез шипеть от боли. 

— Ты идиот, Смайт, — почти обиженно бормочет она, все же поправляя длинные волосы руками. 

— Мне так больше нравится, — безразлично отвечает Себастьян, сворачивая налево. 

— Куда мы? — Сантана даже забывает съязвить по поводу, что она не будет ему угождать. 

— Ко мне, — лаконично отвечает Смайт и тормозит на красном, оборачиваясь к ней. 

У Лопез серьезные глаза с легким прищуром и Себастьян лениво тянется за поцелуем, внезапно легко получая его. Он почти ощущает, как ее липкий испуг перекатывается на ее языке. Поцелуи вязкие, затягивающие и терпкие. Смайт, закрыв глаза, думает, что эта ночь ему понравится гораздо больше предыдущей.


	13. 13 глава

Сантана входит в квартиру Смайта, следом за ним самим и тщательно скрывая собственный интерес, разглядывает ее. Она была здесь, но тогда явно было не время рассматривать обстановку его жилища. В прочем, рассматривать было особо нечего. Абсолютно ясно, что сюда он приходил только выспаться или выпить в одиночестве, так как кроме пары грязных чашек в мойке и незаправленной постели, квартира выглядела, словно ее только что отсняли на обложку журнала о дизайнерском интерьере. 

Лопез делает несколько шагов к постели и с подозрением оглядывает несвежие простыни. Она вздыхает и, закатив глаза, скидывает каблуки. Следующим жестом Сантана с силой стягивает простынь, срывая ее с матраса. 

— Постели новую простынь, я может и сплю с нелюбимым человеком, но не грязных же простынях, — морщится она, таща по полу простынь в сторону ванной. 

Себастьян без стеснения улыбается, когда она скрывается за дверью. Улыбается искренне, без змеиной ухмылки ломающей рот. Улыбается, оголяя верхние зубы и собирая лучики-морщинки около глаз. 

Он достает из шкафа ещё запечатанный пакет простыней и вертит в руках, пытаясь найти шов для открытия. В конце концов, Смайт плюет на это и впивается зубами в целлофан, оставляющий во рту неприятный химический привкус. 

— Дай мне, придурок, — беззлобно фыркает Лопез и случайно проводит пальцами по подбородку, вырывая пакет из его зубов, в прямо смысле этого слова. 

Себастьян молча смотрит, как она ловко открывает пакет и вытаскивает красную простынь с черными полосами, пытаясь вспомнить откуда она у него вообще взялась. 

— Стели сам, я к тебе в домработницы не нанималась, — Сантана впихивает в руки, на удивление тихому, Смайту простынь и, отвернувшись, изгибает спину, стягивая платье. 

Себастьян мнет простынь в руках, сбивая ткань в комок, и смотрит на, уже освободившуюся от платья, спину Лопез. В голове пробегает шальная мысль, что если провести языком по тонкой линии позвоночника, то Сантана вздрогнет, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. 

— Сантана, — неловко, совсем не по-Смайтовски, зовет ее Себастьян, откидывая простынь в сторону кровати. 

Она оборачивается, нелепо прикрывая ладошками соски, и это заставляет его судорожно вздохнуть. 

— Может сегодня... Ничего не будет? — он говорит, так словно ему интересно, что скажет она. Хотя это ни черта не так. Ведь не так же, Смайт? 

— Тогда позволь мне тебя спросить, — в ее глазах змейкой скользит раздражение, а нижняя губа капризно выпирает. Но Смайт кивает, ожидая как минимум едких ругательств или издевок насчет его эрекции. Но Лопез тихо шепчет, заглядывая в глаза Себастьяна: — Зачем ты меня сюда привез? 

— Я не буду говорить этого, это слишком унизительно, — он мотает головой, а Сантана, прикусив губу, дотрагивается пальцами до его шеи, опуская подбородок вниз. 

Смайт чувствует застывшие горошинки ее сосков и то, как они приятно царапают ее грудь. Смайт внимательно разглядывает ее темно-карие глаза, которые вблизи ещё темнее и импульсивно сдавливает руки на ее талии. Смайт отчаянно старается не сорваться и не сказать правды. 

— Себастьян, — Лопез нервно облизывает губы и проводит указательным пальцем вдоль линии челюсти, — скажи мне. 

— Лопез, если ты думаешь, что легко меня убедишь в том, чтобы я тебе доверял, ты заблуждаешься, — порывисто усмехается Смайт, пытаясь натянуть на лицо ухмылку главной_стервы_Далтона, но пока она прикасается к нему, у Себастьяна это не получится. 

Сантане кажется, что на спине, в том месте, где лежат его руки, у нее плавится кожа и все-все-все провода под ней, разбегаясь искрами по всему телу. Ей кажется, что так все и должно быть. Впервые, в голове нет места Бриттани и хору. 

Лопез неуверенно переступает через себя, целуя его в уголок рта. У нее дрожащее дыхание и сбивчивые движения языка, которым она очерчивает его губы. 

И это спускает тормоза Себастьяна. 

Сумасшедшие, безумные, приятные и долгие, до колик в легких. Сантана впивается ноготками в его затылок и целует его губы настойчиво, просовывая язык внутрь, обводя стенки рта, и приглушенно стонет. 

Губы Смайта шершавые и искусанные, поэтому поцелуи отдают горчинкой, когда Лопез прикусывает его нижнюю губу до сукровицы. 

Она отрывается от его губ и лихорадочно дышит, опуская руки вниз и обхватывая за торс. Сантана крепко сжимает его поясницу, сдавливая до боли в ребрах, и зарывается лицом в футболке с логотипом какого-то модного дома Парижа. 

Себастьян думает, что так к нему не прижимался никто и никогда. Даже те идиоты, которые изо всех сил стремились в школьную элиту Далтона. Смайт успокаивающе гладит ее дрожащую спину, ощущая, как она с шипящим звуком выпускает воздух сквозь зубы. 

— Лопез, если у тебя такая реакция на… — он на мгновение запинается, так как назвать поцелуй обычным, не сможет даже, если сейчас ворвутся все Соловьи, обсмеивая его, поцелуи, то я не буду трогать тебя. Я обещаю, ты слышишь, нет? 

Ее смех такой надломанный и совсем не вяжется с той девушкой, которая минут десять назад стащила с его кровати простынь для циничного секса без чувств. 

— Моя бабушка всегда говорила умные вещи и знаешь, что она сказала мне в десять лет? — Сантана все ещё прижимается к нему и наверно думает, что если отойдет от него на шаг, то в нее с неба полетит молния. 

— Не представляю... — Смайт заранее проклинает бабушку Лопез и задерживает дыхание, стараясь не вдыхать опьяняющий запах ее волос. 

— Если девушка дарит кому-то свои поцелуи без любви и по доброй воле, эта девушка уже совсем не девушка, — в конце фразы уравновешенная Сантана срывается на визг и с силой отталкивает его. 

Себастьян, не сопротивляясь, отходит и смотрит на нее с болезненным отчаяньем. 

— Я не шлюха, Смайт. Кем бы меня ни считали эти идиоты из МакКинли или твои придурки дружки, я не шалава, — на удивление, в глазах Лопез не плещутся слезы, но щеки разрумянены, а вспухшие губы алеют даже в приглушенном свете комнаты. 

— Я знаю, Лопез, — он знает, что ее отрезвит лишь холодный душ и жесткие слова. И ничего больше. Все таки тот «опыт» в клубе чему-то научил его. — Хватит устраивать истерику у меня в квартире. Вчера все было по добровольному согласию и тебе понравилось, так же как и мне. И не смей это отрицать, я не хочу на тебя орать. 

С каждым словом Себастьян делает шаг к ней и в конце последней фразы, сжимает пальцы на ее плечах. Платье Сантаны все ещё висит у нее на бедрах, оголяя грудь, и Смайт резким движением стягивает его, бросая на пол. Лопез даже не пытается воспрепятствовать ему. За эти несколько встреч, она уже изучила его настроение со всех сторон. Только суть в том, что оно так же непонятно, как шарик с предсказаниями. 

Он грубо разворачивает ее к ванной и открывает мощную струю холодной воды в душевой кабинке, быстро заталкивая ее туда. Но Сантана с силой цепляется за его футболку, втаскивая вслед за собой под сдавленные ругательства. 

— Ты мне нравишься, и я тебе нравлюсь. Мы можем успокоить и помочь друг другу, а поцелуи и секс воспринимаются мной, как приятные довески. Ты все поняла? — Смайт встряхивает ее за дрожащие плечи, заставляя голову неестественно дернуться. 

Ее намокшие волосы прилипли к телу, лицу и его рукам. Себастьян почти видит, как из ее приоткрытых губ вылетают облачки пара и одним жестом перекрывает воду. 

— Значит, ты мне должен, Смайт, — она улыбается привычной улыбкой Сантаны Лопез и вовлекает его в поцелуй, откидываясь на кафельную стену позади себя. 

— Что должен? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает он, понимая, что проблема с поцелуями решена. 

— Как что? Нормальный секс и как минимум три оргазма, — смеется Сантана, увлеченно играя глазами искренность. Время затмения Сантаны Лопез начинается с 21:39.


	14. 14 глава

Сантана уже месяц не разбивает тарелки об стену и не закатывает истерики, в которых посыпает всех изощренными ругательствами. У Сантаны в ушах сережки с четырьмя каратами и белым золотом, а на квартире Блейна и Курта осталась лишь пачка прокладок и махровый халат. 

Себастьян уже месяц не приходит домой перед рассветом и, если делает это, то только с Сантаной. Себастьян привык сонным плестись в ванную через кухню, на которой бездельничает Лопез, а потом чистить зубы вместе с ней, плеская холодной водой на собственную футболку, которая была нагло приватизирована ей. У Себастьяна есть скидка в любимой кондитерской Лопез и отличные оценки, позволяющие окончить школу с красным дипломом и поступать в Нью-Йорк. 

У них двоих нет только одного: четких и внятных планов на будущее. 

— Я дома, — Лопез упрямо не соглашается, что живет у Смайта, и приезжает раз в неделю к друзьям, ночуя на твердом диване, в обнимку с Хаммелом и бутылкой текилы. 

— Я доберусь за минут сорок до кафе, — немного сонно протягивает она в телефонную трубку, делая вид, что не заметила ироничного фырканья Курта. — Там и встретимся, Смайт. 

— Милая, у тебя огромные синяки под глазами, ни одной приличной шмотки, а на голове взорванная макаронная фабрика, — скептично произносит Хаммел и получает за это относительно дружеский подзатыльник. 

— Я все успею, — не особо уверенно говорит Сантана и делает глоток свежезаваренного кофе Курта. 

— Смотри, если не будешь за собой следить — упустишь своего парня, — его голос до омерзения напоминает бабушкин, знакомый ещё с детства. 

Это не ешь, от этого толстеют. Иди помой волосы, ты похожа на бродяжку. Что это? Джинсы? Ты в своем уме? Иди одень платье, которое мы купили в прошлые выходные! 

— Хаммел, если ты его ещё раз назовешь моим парнем, то я засуну твою голову в кофеварку и примотаю все скотчем, — буднично угрожает Лопез, облизывая губы и закалывая волосы. Получается не особо удачно, но после месяца без практики — сойдет, решает Сантана и натягивает футболку Блейна под возмущенные крики последнего. 

Лопез, с замазанными синяками и не накрашенными губами, обматывается наушниками, перед тем, как выйти из квартиры. 

— Сан, пора бы уже воровать одежду у Смайта, а не у меня, — недовольно бурчит Андерсон и ловит обозленный взгляд подруги. 

В ее наушниках разрывается группа а`каппела и Лопез легко спрыгивает с последней ступеньки вниз, с силой толкая дверь. 

Отношения со Смайтом казались все более притягивающими и обещали быть интересными. С довольной улыбкой, вспоминая утренний секс в душе, Сантана направляется к главной дороге, в надежде поймать такси. И что удивительно рядом с ней тут же останавливается машина. 

— Мисс Лопез? — вежливо спрашивает парень с крепкими плечами и выпирающим из-под пиджака пистолетом. 

— Мне отчаянно хочется сказать «нет» и убежать, но я поступлю, как дура, — театрально вздыхает она, покручивая колесико наушников, прибавляя и убавляя музыку в них. 

— Так ты Лопез или нет? — нахмурившись, уточняет он. 

— Не напрягай свой мозг, сладкий, — весело мурлычет она, облокачиваясь на машину. — Подвезете меня к кафе на тринадцатой Авеню и я с вами, так и быть, поговорю. 

— Садись в машину. Мистер Смайт пригласил тебя на обед, — водитель, который вылез из машины пару минут назад, кажется Сантане чуть более разумным, чем его напарник, но это не отменяет того, что ей хочется поиздеваться над ним. 

— Только, если я поведу и наш обед не затянется дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут, — вскидывает брови она, гадая, какого черта, Смайт творит, вызывая е сначала в кафе, а после присылая каких-то амбалов. 

— Дерзко, не думаешь? — практически без эмоционально спрашивает водитель с едва уловимым презрением. — То, что ты, девочка, очаровала Себастьяна, не мешает тому, что мистер Смайт легко выкинет тебя из его жизни. 

— О, какая прелесть, — ухмыляется Сантана и обойдя машину выдергивает ключи из его рук. — Мне не особо важен младший Смайт и ты думаешь, что я испугаюсь старшего? Поехали, идиоты, это был риторический вопрос. 

Лопез уверена в себе, как никогда, но в голове со ураганной скоростью вертятся мысли о сказанном водителем, который скупо комментирует дорогу и повороты. 

Она напевает Кэти Перри слишком громко, ловя на себе удивленные взгляды сидящих в машине. На очередном оглушительном ударном донесшемся из динамиков над головой, она проезжает на красный свет. И тот, что был за рулем, еле сдерживается, чтобы не вытолкнуть ее из своей машины. 

Дом Смайтов большой, но Сантане не дали даже осмотреться, а сразу провели куда-то на второй этаж. Потолок высокий, но темный и в странноватую клетку. И совсем не бесконечен. 

— Добрый день, мисс Лопез, — деланно почтительно кивает ей мужчина. 

— О-ой, а вам сегодня не повезло, — наигранно расстроено тянет она, сбивая его с толку. 

— Почему же? — несколько удивленно вскидывает брови Смайт, приглашающим жестом указывая на кресло. 

— У меня в гороскопе на сегодняшний день было сказано, что новые знакомства не желательны. И знаете я, пожалуй, им поверю и уйду отсюда, — игнорируя кресло, произносит Сантана и резко разворачивается на каблуках. 

— Задержите ее, — почти лениво отдает приказ мужчина, прикуривая очередную сигару. — А ты сядь на место. 

— Боже мой, я же пытаюсь быть хорошей, цените! — зло выдыхает Лопез и с размаха плюхается в кресло, стаскивая с волос заколку. 

— Хорошей? — его губы ломаются в подобии улыбки. 

— Хорошей, — утвердительно кивает она, расслабленно опуская голову на спинку кресла. — По какому поводу вы меня... Кхм... Пригласили? 

— Поговорить о своем сыне, конечно же, — насмешливо говорит Смайт, выдыхая струю дыма, к счастью, не долетающую до Сантаны. 

— И что вы хотите узнать у меня о своем, — Лопез подчеркивает это слово, склоняя голову на плечо, — сыне? 

— Я давно знаю, что у него несколько иная ориентация, — в глазах мужчины не остается насмешки или презрения, он, отложив тлеющую сигару, продолжает: — И я его не осуждаю. Но тут до меня доходят слухи, что мой сын встречается и мало того, с девушкой! Должен же был я познакомиться с тобой поближе. 

Его улыбка все больше похожа на оскал, а в глазах плещется недоверие. 

— Мы не встречаемся. Мы просто, как выразился как-то ваш сын, друзья с бонусами, — устало отвечает Сантана, потирая виски. От паров алкоголя и дыма у нее разболелась голова. 

— Но ты живешь в его квартире и он дарит тебе подарки... — начинает Смайт, но прерывается стуком в дверь. Лопез совсем не видно из-за высокой спинки кресла и ворвавшийся в комнату Себастьян не замечает ее. 

— Отец, если ты не умираешь от рака, то мне надо срочно ехать, — раздраженно говорит он, ероша волосы, которые уже около месяца не видели геля по настойчивой просьбе Сантаны. 

— Смайт, едь на свою встречу, я опоздаю, у меня интересный разговор. Знаешь, гороскопы иногда врут, — она оглядывается на него на долю секунды и оборачивается к мужчине напротив. 

— Что она здесь делает? — его голос срывается на непонятный рык и Себастьян пересекает пару метров до кресла, хватая Лопез за запястье и практически выдергивая ее из кресла. — Что она здесь делает, отец? Я спрашиваю, какого черта, ты привез сюда мою девушку?! 

— Девушку? — старшему Смайту происходящее кажется забавным шоу. 

— Я не твоя девушка, Смайт, — Сантана закусывает губу и грубо вырывает руку из его цепкой хватки. На мгновение ее взгляд кажется беспомощным, но в следующий момент, она сдирает с ушей серьги с брилиантами и кидает их на журнальный столик. 

— Насчет остального: я съезжаю, — она говорит это Смайту, но в упор смотрит на Себастьяна, который нервно прячет руки в карманах и, она точно знает, что ткань скоро лопнет из-за костяшек кулаков. — Все, что он мне подарил, я оставляю ему же. 

Сантана громко стучит каблучками по полу, и этот звук вызывает в Себастьяне глухую, отчаянную ненависть. 

— Кроме белья. За эти три комплекта можете называть меня, как хотите. Репутация никогда не являлась моим слабым местом, — оборачивается Лопез перед тем, как выйти. Смайт едва заметно кивает, и охранники пропускают ее. 

Сантана не знает, что стучит громче: ее сердце или каблуки, ударяющиеся о мраморный пол. Она налетает на прислугу и, сдавленно извиняясь, летит дальше, пока не достигает двери и швейцара с бейджиком «Макс». 

Лопез затягивается воздухом, как крепкой сигаретой, и медленно уходит по направлению к центру города. Дом стоял на окраине, среди таких же дорогих. Эти коттеджи в городе противакативно называли «Долина нищих», мол места в городе не нашлось и они перехали куда подальше. Но сейчас Сантана даже была благодарна этому, жалея лишь о том, что зарядка плеера села и у нее на голове нет капюшона. 

— Малышка, разбила сердце Себастьяна Смайта, — голос смутно знакомый. — Ты знаешь, что с тобой сделает его отец, если у парня начнется какая-нибудь депрессия. 

— Брось, сладкий. Я — Сантана Лопез, я всегда выживаю, — слабо улыбается она и садится в машину, не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд водителя. 

— Я — Кевин Райн, я боюсь лезть в твою игру, Сантана Лопез, — он усмехается, но Сантана понимает — Кевин и правда боится. 

— Отвези меня на квартиру Смайта, все же не все вещи он мне подарил, — ядовито отзывается Лопез и прижимается лбом к стеклу, выводя пальцем одной ей понятные узоры. 

— Вообще-то я должен отвезти тебя назад, так как там настоящая драма из-за тебя... — неуверенно проговаривает Райн, но Сантана прытко поворачивается к нему и шипит сквозь зубы: 

— С меня ничего не станется, если я проткну твою сонную артерию ручкой и выкину из машины, со спокойной душой поехав за своими вещами, — Лопез толкает его в грудь и он, опадает назад, с некоторым испугом оглядывая ее. — Если боишься — не лезь, сладкий. 

Кевин заводит машину и, постояв пару минут, все же движется в сторону города.


	15. 15 глава

— Это так забавно наблюдать за твоим каменным лицом, — усмехается Смайт, делая небольшой глоток алкоголя. 

— А, знаешь... — Себастьян уже давно не обижается на отца и его отношение к сыну. — Спасибо. Это давно пора было заканчивать, пока я к ней окончательно не привязался. 

Когда он говорит это вслух, звучит совсем не так эгоистично и безразлично. Звучит жалко и разбито. 

— Не за что, — несколько неопределенно отвечает мужчина и одним рывком поднимается с дивана. — Но она была неплохая. Острая на язык и красивая даже в этих тряпках. 

— Заткнись, — грубо обрывает его Себастьян, залпом допивая остатки спиртного из стакана отца. 

— Ну, хочешь, я ее верну, — флегматично предлагает он, переставляя статуэтки на камине. 

— Зачем? — лаконично спрашивает Смайт и закладывает руки за голову. — Чтобы она дальше не была моей девушкой? 

В его голосе отдает горьковатой насмешкой. Прочувствованным горем. О чем ему с ухмылкой сообщает отец. 

— Горем?! — Себастьян растягивает губы в улыбке. — Ты переоцениваешь ее роль в моей жизни. Мы всего лишь спали вместе и изредка целовались во время прелюдий. 

— Да, а ещё она жила с тобой в одной квартире, чистила с тобой зубы в одной ванной, носила твою одежду и готовила еду на твоей кухне, — загибает пальцы расчетливый Смайт. — И это я не говорю о том, что ты ей подарил серьги, которые стоят, как если продать эту девицу на органы. 

— И что ты думаешь? Что я приду домой и, не увидев ее вещей, расплачусь, как мальчишка, разбивший коленку? — язвит он, даже не поворачивая головы в сторону мужчины. 

— Если хочешь, Мария принесет пачку салфеток. Возьмешь, когда поедешь домой, — не остается в долгу отец, наконец, разбивая одну из статуэток, негромко ругаясь. 

— Пожалуй, я откажусь, — удовлетворенно улыбается Себастьян и, закрыв глаза, прислушивается к происходящему за спиной. Отец щелчком подзывает горничную и возвращается на диван. Он смотрит прямо на Себастьяна. Тот чувствует это даже с закрытыми глазами. 

— Тут вся морока в привычке. Женщины приходят и въедаются в твою жизнь настолько глубоко, что когда они уходят, то ты даже не представляешь, как жарить тосты без ее задницы рядом, — выплевывает Смайт, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь грани стакана собственного сына. 

— Я поеду, — после непродолжительного молчания произносит Себастьян, легко отталкиваясь из кресла. 

Он спокойно, не дожидаясь ответа отца, выходит из залы и спускается по лестнице, улыбаясь прислуге. У него на сегодня ещё есть планы. И именно это отличает Себастьяна сейчас от Себастьяна с утра. Теперь у него есть вполне четкие планы на жизнь. 

Машина довольно урчит, когда Смайт вставляет ключ в зажигание и резко трогается с места, параллельно набирая номер Стерлинга. Ему отвечают после первого же гудка. Ещё через двадцать секунд назначена встреча около фитнес-центра, в котором занимается Джефф и ещё с десяток его одноклассников. 

Стерлинг и Дюваль смотрят на него удивленно. На региональные Себастьян «забил» почти сразу после их отмены. Однако сейчас уверенно стоял перед ними, сообщая, что собирается выиграть у «Горизонтов» и ему откровенно плевать на честность и справедливость. 

Ни один из друзей не решается задавать вопросы. Может как-нибудь потом, но не сейчас. Сейчас Смайт хищно улыбается и зовет их в бар, отметить будущую победу «Соловьев». Переглянувшись, оба соглашаются и уходят в раздевалку. 

Симпатичный мальчик секретарь, который женственностью превосходил даже Хаммела, легко поддается на уговоры и, бросая сослуживице свой бейдж, выходит из центра вместе с Себастьяном. 

Смайт доброжелательно открывает мальчишке дверь и ловит непонимающие взгляды друзей. 

— Что-то не так, да? — голос Стерлинга никогда не был неуверенным, скорее смущенным. 

— Мы уже привыкли к Сантане и той мысли, что вы трахаетесь, Бас, — кивает Ник в подтверждение слов друга и для достоверности добавляет: — Правда. 

— Лопез в прошлом, а в настоящем — бар, красавчик на заднем сиденье и региональные через две с половиной недели, — беспечно произносит Себастьян, жутковато улыбаясь одноклассникам. 

Дюваль обескуражено пожимает плечами, но ничего не говорит, уходя вслед за Джеффом к машине. 

Смайт, откидывается на машину и с силой ударяет по лакированному боку, вспугивая громкой сигнализацией птиц на деревьях. 

Пора решаться, Себастьян. Нельзя пропускать очередное затмение.


	16. 16 глава

Сантана врет Блейну и Курту, что не распаковывает коробки с вещами, потому что ей лень. Лопез не хочет даже притрагиваться к коробкам, которые насквозь пропитались запахом Смайта, а все вещи обрели налет памяти ввиде все того же Смайта. 

Его футболка с логотипом «Nike», в которую аккуратно завернут диск Led Zeppelin, которых она никогда в жизни не слушала. Настроение после такого портится и Сантана шатается по квартире до восьми вечера, а после тащит кого-нибудь в клуб, стараясь не вглядываться в толпу, в которой так часто мелькает улыбающееся лицо Себастьяна. 

Вчера, в баре рядом со старым банком, Сантана даже встретила Стерлинга. Изрядно пьяного и несущего чушь, но ей кажется, что его невесомо обволакивает запах Смайта. Когда Джефф падает ей на грудь, Лопез выискивает глазами в толкучке Дюваля или ещё кого-нибудь из «Соловьев», кого знала хотя бы в лицо. 

Взгляд падает на искомого Ника, который откровенно пялится на задницу какого-то парня стоящего около барной стойки и Себастьяна, который довольно улыбаясь, выходит из туалета, вместе с растрепанным парнишкой. 

— Дюваль, следи лучше за своими друзьями, — бросила она, привычно-игриво улыбнувшись, толкая пьяного вхлам Стерлинга на Ника. 

Смайт успевает заметить, как ее руки скользят по лопаткам и шее, взбираясь выше, вскидывают волосы высоко вверх и те черным всполохом осыпаются на ее плечах. 

— Что она здесь делала? — сухо спрашивает у друга Себастьян, не обращая внимания на пьяного Джеффа. 

— Похоже, Стерлинг попьяни попытался к ней пристать и она спихнула его мне, — буднично отвечает Дюваль и с тоской смотрит на тяжелое тело на коленях. — Как мне дотащить это чудовище до дома?! 

Смайт отталкивает от себя парня, сделавшего ему минет пять минут назад, получая в спину возмущенный взгляд. Но голова внезапно болит от слишком яркой свето-музыки и искусственного дыма. 

Триста долларов помогают ему остаться с правами, машиной и бутылкой текилы на сиденье рядом. 

___

 

Сантана давно не вслушивается в истеричные выкрики Берри и продолжает чертить на полях нот молнии, треугольники и «прочую чушь», как выразилась обозленная Рейчел. Из треугольников складывается на удивление правильное лицо Смайта, с косыми швами-линиями соединяющими родинки на его лице. Партитуры летят в окно под удивленные взгляды хористов. 

___

 

Себастьян не стирал простынь и наволочки, оправдывая себя ленью. Просто ему отлично спалось на них и снились отчего-то приятные, хотя и незапоминающиеся сны, которые позволяли открывать глаза утром с большим удовольствием, чем раньше. Не считая времени с Лопез. Он списывает это на теплоту ее тела, которую может заменить хоть обогреватель из ванны. 

Через неделю простыни полностью пропитываются самим Себастьяном и он предпочитает больше не ночевать дома. 

___

 

Лопез приходит в комнату Курта и Блейна в часа три ночи и просто падает между ними, крепко прижимаясь то к одному, то к другому. От Андерсона так же пахнет полынью. Ещё чуть-чуть и можно было бы считать отдаленно похожим. 

Она просыпается от того, что лежит в обнимку с Блейном, а Хаммел забрав все одеяло, почти падает с кровати. 

В своей комнате хуже, чем в одной постели с двумя геями и без одеяла. 

___

 

Смайт старательно готовит репертуар «Новых горизонтов» и продолжает мило улыбаться Андерсону, отказываясь от приглашений на чашку кофе к ним в квартиру. 

Ещё у него появилась занимательная привычка рассматривать в девушках — в очереди, пробке, магазине — темные волосы, смуглую кожу и черные-черные глаза с абсидантовым отливом. Дюваль нервно шутит, что идеал его женщины Ева Мендес. Себастьян презрительно ухмыляется и засасывает продавца-блондина с голубыми глазами прямо на стоянке супермаркета. 

___

 

Сантана решительно ищет жилье и не слушает взывающих к ее благоразумии голосам друзей. 

Она обводит красной ручкой, понравившиеся ей, объявления, протыкая стержнем дешевую, газетную бумагу. Лопез методично обзванивает людей по номерам телефонов данных в объявлении, которые почти все принадлежат Смайт Инкорпорейшен. 

— Гребанные слухи, — ругается Сантана и добавляет парочку непечатных. 

___

 

Завтра в полдень им надо быть в зале для подготовки к региональным. Они выступают первыми, но сам конкурс начинается в пять вечера. Себастьян говорит, что не пойдет туда к двенадцати просто чтобы прорепетировать и попялиться на другие хоры. Все остальные другого мнения и, как правильные ребята, отказываются от очередной вылазки в бар. 

Шот водки, стакан виски, коктейль цвета взбесившегося моря и он абсолютно забывает кого целует и что вообще делает. 

Поцелуи отчаянно знакомы, а ее руки быстро расстегивают пояс и стягивают брюки, стоит им войти в картиру Смайта. Она покорно падает на кровать и целует его под подбородком, насаживаясь на его длинные пальцы. 

Утром ее нет, голова трещит, а в памяти обрывки женского голоса, который орет на какую-то Рейчел. 

Но времени нет и быстро зализав волосы гелем, Себастьян выходит из квартиры, громко хлопая дверью и совсем не замечая стикера на холодильнике.


	17. 17 глава

Лопез сбивается с ритма в третий раз, но никто, кроме Берри, не стремиться устраивать разборки. 

Когда в зал входит самодовольный Смайт, Сантана с облегчением думает, что он ничего не вспомнил. Однако следующей своей фразой он выбивает почву из-под ног. И не только у нее надо сказать. 

— Андерсон, я передумал. И знаешь, мы будем петь Майкла, — лениво зевает он и проходит мимо них, задевая Хаммела плечом. 

Сантана твердо шагает в туалет и курит вонючие сигареты, стащенные у какой-то девчонки из «Вокального адреналина», чтобы убить время, себя и нервы. Она оставляет позади растерянного Блейна, судорожно вздыхающую Берри, ошарашенного Хамелла и всех остальных. 

Лопез возвращается только, когда до стен туалета доносится преувеличенно радостный голос ведущего. Пока она доходит уже выступают «Соловьи». Они и правда поют Джексона, а Себастьян удачно поет соло, подмигивая кому-то из зала. 

Она на секунду засматривается и тут же быстро идет за кулисы. 

— Это все из-за нее! Это из-за нее Смайт сейчас поет наши песни и из-за нее моя мечта уплыла в руки этому... — задыхаясь, кричит Рейчел, скидывая с плеч руки Хадсона, — Этому человеку!

Сантана истерично хохочет, когда слышит слова своей подруги (?) и пару мгновений стоит с открытым ртом, пытаясь выдавить из себя слова. 

— Неужели вы и правды думаете, что из-за того, что я съехала, он поступил, как подонок? 

— Чисто технически, ты была его точкой невозврата, — осторожно умничает Арти и подтягивает пальцем очки на переносице. 

— Я хочу напомнить тебе, что ты хоть и в коляске, но далеко не бессмертный, — зло шипит Лопез, гордо вскидывая подбородок. 

— А чего уже скрывать? Ты виновата. Ты и только ты, — Рейчел не слушает Блейна, а остальные просто смотрят на то, как Берри наступает на Сантану. 

— В чем я, черт возьми, виновата?! — она сама не понимает, от чего дрожит ее голос: от жалости к себе или от злости. — В том, что этот отморозок навсегда останется куском дерьма без души?! Так вот, я открою тебе секрет: он всегда был таким! 

Лопез стоит одна, напротив целого хора. Своего хора. До сцены, «Соловьев» и Смайта ее разделяет только оборачивающийся на нее «Вокальный адреналин». 

— Тогда, какого черта, ты с ним спала? — внезапно спокойный голос Берри с нотками презрения и осуждения. О да, мисс Идеальность будет осуждать реальных людей. 

— Да, подожди я сейчас возьму свой ежедневник и отвечу тебе. Ой, подожди, здесь написано: «Не твое собачье дело», — кто-то из «Вокального адреналина» пытается возмущаться, но Хаммел останавливает их, отталкивая от разбушевавшейся Сантаны. 

— Это как раз таки мое дело, — поджимает губы Рейчел, скрещивая руки на груди. — Из-за тебя мы проиграем на региональных и у меня отнимут стипендию в NYADA. 

— Из-за меня, — Сантана выдыхает и поднимает голову на хор. На ее губах легкая, циничная улыбка, а абсолютно пустые глаза, выражают глухую тоску и чувствительную ненависть. Сейчас ее можно сравнивать с ядерной бомбой, которая может взорваться от перепада температуры. 

Берри немного напугана, так же как и все остальные, но Лопез откидывает волосы и в этом движение чувствуется сила, которой играючи можно уничтожить все находящихся в радиусе пары сотен метров. 

— Разойдитесь, лунатики, — негромко произносит она, с силой толкая толстяка из все тех же «Вокального адреналина». Они неохотно расступаются, но когда ногти Лопез впиваются в чей-то бок, хористы, негромко перешептываясь, быстро расходятся, освобождая ей дорогу. 

Хаммел и Андерсон обеспокоенно переглядываются и пытаются протиснуться через ту же толпу, вместе с Мерседес и Арти. 

На Смайте далтонская форма, черные туфли, загеленные волосы и приклеенная к губам улыбка. Он, стоя впереди всех, вытягивает свое соло. 

Когда Сантана выходит из-за кулис на сцену, наступает момент, когда «Соловьи» должны подойти к своему солисту. Лопез, даже не смотрит на парней в одинаковых блейзерах и с размаха бьет локтем по носу, быстро шагая вперед. Дюваль и Стерлинг переглядываются почти так же, как застывшие на границе кулис и сцены Блейн и Курт. 

Музыка все ещё играет, но на сцене воцаряется чехарда, когда кто-то бежит к парню со сломанным носом, кто-то просто боиться стать на пути в Сантаны, пропуская ее. 

Смайт замечает ее в последний момент, когда она толкает его в грудь, заставляя упасть на деревянную сцену. 

— Ты... — начинает Лопез, но перебивает сама себя, не отводя взгляда от Себастьяна: — Стерлинг, если ты притронешься ко мне, то дети в твоей семье появятся только из детдома. К Дювалю и остальным сине-краным это тоже относится. 

Джефф делает шаг назад, но вовсе не потому, что угрозы Сантаны на него подействовали. Неуловимое движение кистью Смайта, останавливает его. Он все ещё лежит на полу, снизу вверх смотря на нее. 

— Ты — жалкий хорек, — она выплевывает каждое слово с брезгливой враждебностью, и Смайт буквально ощущает, как у него в груди что-то отламывается, как будто ребра протыкают легкие. — Тебя стоило утопить в детстве, чтобы нормальные люди не мучились от такого мудака! 

— То есть это я вышел на сцену во время твоего выступления и сорвал тебе его?! — его подкидывает с пола, как пушечное ядро и он снова возвышается над ней, сжимая кулаки. 

— Ты — эгоистичный ублюдок, и я без малейшего понятия, почему тебе ещё не разбили твою самодовольную рожу, — Сантана становится на носочки, что на каблуках довольно трудно, и почти равняется с ним ростом. Она настолько близко к его лицу, что слова разносятся в его микрофон, а сам Себастьян может с легкостью разглядеть в ее глазах влажную пленку, отсвечивающую фиолетовым из-за свето-музыки, которую все ещё не остановили. — И может Дювалю и Стерлингу сильно нужно твое присутствие в их жизнях, то я буду просто счастлива избавиться от тебя и твоей дурацкой формы, от которой рябит в глазах! 

— Да ты сама в этом виновата! — если Лопез говорит тихо и внятно, то у Смайта голос срывается на высокие ноты и опаляющее ее щеки дыхание. 

— В чем? В том, что ты беспринципный кретин и крадешь чужой репертуар? Или может в том, что у тебя завышенная самооценка и стервозный характер? Или в том, что ты не продержался нормальным и двух месяцев? — последний вопрос Сантана хрипло шепчет, делая шаг назад. 

— У нас различаются понятия нормальности, — Себастьян сдергивает наушник, выкидывая его куда-то в толпу «Соловьев». — И до тебя я был нормальным. И все ещё лелею мечту вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни и стать эгоистичным мудаком обратно! 

Он даже слышит, как позади него осуждающе вздыхают друзья и как Андерсон почти беззвучно ругается за кулисами. 

— Вот поэтому тебя все бросают. Потому, что ты не можешь дать другим ни-че-го. Ты не можешь дать искренности, которую требуешь от меня, ты не можешь дать гребанного доверия, ты не можешь даже попросить меня остаться, — Лопез загибает пальцы и истерично почти-всхлипывает, ожидая его реакции. 

Себастьян закусывает губу и закатывает глаза. Он все ещё пытается держать марку перед «Соловьями», которые уже две недели, как окрестили его идиотом; перед Андерсоном и Хаммелом, которые готовы порвать его за такое обращение с Сантаной; перед толпой людей в зале, которые с непониманием и интересом следят за происходящим на сцене. 

— Приятно сдохнуть в одиночестве, Смайт, — звонко бросает она и уходит за кулисы. Себастьян зажмуривается, потому что видеть ее спину и дрожащие руки, достающие из прически невидимки — трудно. Невыносимо, немного горько, противно, глупо. Он сейчас может подобрать тысячи слов к тому, что он делает/сделал. 

Приятно сдохнуть в одиночестве, Смайт — глухим эхом разносится по его, вмиг опустевшей, голове.


	18. 18 глава

Смайт отпил из фляжки и, довольно выдохнув, оглядел помятый в всмятку капот своего Порша. Улица пустая, столб опасно накренился, до дома Андерсона три квартала пешком. 

— Машину придется менять, — отстраненно думает Себастьян, делая ещё один глоток коньяка. Он был смешан с молоком, вызывал изжогу и вообще был украден у Стерлинга. 

Из какого-то ночного клуба доносится Pink с такой громкостью, что Смайт, пьяно усмехнувшись, пританцовывая, направляется к дому Блейна. 

Половина фляжки была выпита ещё до того, как он пересек триста метров. Пятьдесят баксов быстро решают эту проблему тремя бутылками дешевого вермута. 

Себастьян мысленно благодарит Андерсона, что тот поселился в доме без охраны и настолько простым входным замком, что даже нетрезвый Смайт легко сбивает систему на тротуар, открывая размагнитившуюся дверь. 

Первый этаж кажется на удивление радужным воодушевляющим и в голове Себастьяна слова легко складываются в речь. 

Второй этаж полон сомнений и того, что ничего не получится. Одна из бутылок вермута разбивается прямо на пороге квартиры «14» на коврике с мордочкой кота и банальной надписью «Welcome». 

Третий этаж пролетает незаметно, выветривая из головы слова для Сантаны и весь хмель. Он трет покрасневшие глаза и на мгновение приваливается к стене, думая, что может не стоит? 

На четвертом этаже в голове пусто, как в пустыне Сахара, а во рту сухо, как во все той же пустыне Сахара. Себастьян падает плечом на дверь, задевая звонок рукой. Громкая трель впивается в мозг и заставляет морщиться. 

— Лежи уже, Хаммел. Я открою, — ее голос мягкий, заботливый и самую малость снисходительный. Она так говорила с ним, когда он обжигался чертовым кофе или проигрывал в покере по субботам Дювалю. 

Он и не заметил, как заскрипела дверь и, если бы Сантана открыла дверь полностью, а не на цепочке, то Себастьян точно провалился внутрь, падая на нее. 

— Смайт? — не сказать, что она была удивлена. Скорее просто устала. Лопез уже отработала еженедельную порцию удивления. 

— Привет, — он отчаянно пытается вспомнить те слова, которые придумал на втором этаже, одновременно пугаясь своего собственного голоса. 

— Если будешь так дальше пить, то я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь участвовать в региональных, — поводит бровью Сантана, выразительно зевая. Хоть Смайт и видел лишь половину ее лица, но подернувшийся уголок губ и блестящий глаз обрамленный пушистыми ресницами явно смотрел с интересом. 

— О Боже, кому ещё не плевать на региональные? — ругается Себастьян, крепче сжимая горлышко единственной бутылки вермута, которая у него осталась. 

— Берри, всему моему хору, «Вокальному адреналину», «Соловьям», — перечисляет Лопез, прижавшись виском к дверному косяку. 

— Слушай, помнишь, ты говорила и... Я могу... В смысле, хочу... То есть, я не думаю, что... — Смайт впервые чувствует на себе выражение захлебываться словами, но Сантана качает головой и пытается закрыть дверь и это наконец отрезвляет его. 

— Не суй ноги в мою дверь, — она сильнее давит на дверь, сжимая дорогой ботинок и ногу Себастьян настолько сильно, что тот готов запеть фальцетом. 

— Подожди, — слабо выдыхает он и Лопез на мгновение ослабляет давление и Себастьян начинает говорить быстро-быстро, стараясь успеть сказать все: — Я не могу сказать, что я люблю тебя прямо сейчас и не могу обещать, что у нас будет что-то серьезное вроде свадьбы и чудесных двойняшек с домиком в пригороде Огайо через пять лет... 

— Я не хочу двойняшек, — перебивает его Сантана, внимательно вслушиваясь в слова Смайта. 

— Мы обсудим это потом, — покорно соглашается Себастьян и, закусив щеку изнутри, добавляет, — если ты останешься. Я ведь все ещё могу попросить тебя остаться со мной, да? 

Лопез открывает рот, но он останавливает ее жестом и, нервно улыбнувшись, выпивает из горла вермут, горячо обжигая губы спиртом. 

— Теперь говори, — кивает Смайт и находит ее взглядом, сползшую по стене с обратной стороны двери. Он опускается рядом и откидывается спиной на саму дверь. Через щель, дозволенную хлипкой цепочкой, можно просунуть руку. Или бутылку дешевого вермута. 

— Ты знаешь, как проверяют препараты памяти на крысах? — ее вопрос бы сбил столку не только пьяного Смайта, но и трезвого, поэтому он качает головой и все же протягивает бутылку. 

— Ей дают препарат и запускают в клетку. Их предлагают два шарика: один пахнет очень вкусно и крыса думает, что за него можно было бы убить, а второй не пахнет ничем, кроме резины и приторного запаха пластмассы. И крыса конечно же бежит ко вкусному шарику, но тот бьет ее током. Она взвизгивает и отскакивает от него подальше. В следующий раз, когда ей предлагают шарики, она косится на «вкусный» с сомнением, но все же выбирает его и снова получает разряд тока. На третий раз или на четвертый, пятый, шестой, сотый — крыса наконец запоминает, что «вкусный» шарик делает ей больно, а обычный — нет. И она решает, что лучше жить без такого великолепного шарика, но и без боли. Ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню? — ее темные волосы слегка выглядывают из-за дверного косяка и Себастьян ловит себя на мысли, что может коснуться их пальцами. Он, списывая на собственную нетрезвость, дотрагивается до кончиков, чувствуя, как в темноте прихожей Андерсона вздрогнула Сантана. 

— Я — «вкусный» шарик? — тихо спрашивает Смайт и, о Господи, он ещё никогда так не хотел услышать слово «нет». 

— А я — крыса, которая понимает, что лучше жить без боли, — кивает Лопез, выдергивая из его рук свои волосы. Она легко отталкивается от пола и захлопывает дверь, подталкивая его в спину. 

Себастьян с силой ударяет по полу кулаком и морщится от боли. Деньги остались в разбитом Порше и на дешевый портвейн уже не хватит. Добираться до собственной квартиры девять кварталов. 

Дверь снова тихо отворяется и рядом с ним опускается ополовиненная бутылка. 

— Отношения не должны быть такими... — Сантана сама не может подобрать слова происходящему, — сложными. 

— О банальных, счастливых историях не пишут песни или поэмы. Только глупые комедии и Диснеевские мультики, — цинично усмехается Смайт, не поднимаясь с пола. Он отхлебывает из бутылки, ощущая ее мятный бальзам на горлышке. 

Дверь снова хлопает, а вместе с этим где-то в груди что-то трещит и с размаха разбивается на щепки.


	19. 19 глава

Сантана понемногу начинает привыкать к утреннему кофе с газетой и живописным заголовком в стиле «Наследник империи Смайтов пойман в клубе нюхающим травку» или «Сын известного бизнесмена Лаймы попал в аварию в пьяном состоянии». Ещё ей безумно нравится и раздражает, что внизу почти всегда идет приписка, почти сноска, что в этом замешана девушка. Чертов городок во всю осуждает ее и выйти в магазин за йогуртом становится невыносимой проблемой. 

— Я, что живу в «Отчаянных домохозяйках»? — кисло усмехается Лопез, отбрасывая очередную газету в сторону. 

— В Лайме невозможно жить так, чтобы никто ничего не знал, — философски подмечает Хаммел и отпивает из своей чашки кофе. 

С памятного разговора сквозь дверь прошло около двух-трех недель. Электронный календарь пищит, что ровно восемнадцать дней. 

— Слушай, а может нам не ехать? — Андерсон закусывает губу и с сомнением смотрит на подругу, которая в тысячный раз пробегает глазами строчки, уже помятой, газеты. — Как ты тут без нас? 

— Жила спокойно семнадцать лет и не померла без вас, — обыденно-едко отзывается Сантана даже не поднимая взгляда. 

Молчание воцаряется ненадолго. Курт помешивает сахар настолько сосредоточенно, будто собирает ракету. Блейн следит глазами за стрелками часов, что висят над кофемашиной. Лопез думает, что стоит выйти сегодня снова. 

Она, кстати, решила уехать. И снова собирает вещи. Только в этот раз небольшую сумку и вместительный чемодан на колесиках. Коробки, привезенные ещё с квартиры Смайта, так и не были вскрыты. Сантана покупает новую одежду, косметику, магниты на холодильник, который у нее будет в будущем. Сантана покупает себе новую жизнь, примеряя ее перед зеркалом в примерочной. 

Когда вещей будет столько, что они смогут заполнить чемодан (он в сине-красную клетку и Лопез истерично хохотала полчаса, срываясь на странный вой, когда внимательно рассмотрела покупку) — она возьмет в руки телефон и заказав билет в один конец, улетит далеко-далеко. И даже не оглянется. Она точно это знает, примеряя очередную жизнь на вешалке, прикладывая к себе. 

— Может, я говорю глупости... — вежливость Андерсона всегда дает повод для шуток. 

— Ты всегда говоришь глупости, но тебя это не останавливает, — пожимает плечами Сантана, демонстративно зевая. 

— То, что происходит со Смайтом — ненормально, — с места в карьер начинает Блейн и ловит ее пустой, ничего не выражающий, будто постиранный в отбеливателе взгляд. 

— Мне кажется, о Смайте надо говорить со Смайтом или кем-нибудь другим, но точно не со мной. Блейни, ты так и не научился правильно выбирать собеседников, — Лопез так резко встает со стула, что чашка опрокидывается и со звоном разбивается, попутно обжигая ее колено. Она сдавленно ругается и открывает кран, задирая ногу почти в раковину. 

— Сан, ты должна признать, что его помешательство... — Сантана почти ощущает на языке «твоя вина». Пропитанное ме-едленным, таким «добрым» ядом. Так отравилась ее тетка: всыпала в бутылку мартини белладонну. Четверть баночки, полупустая бутылка и счастливая, пьяная улыбка посмертно. 

Хаммел цыкает на своего парня и тот пытается подобрать слова. Лопез вспоминается, что лучше, чем Себастьян никто словами не жонглировал. Изощренные оскорбления, странноватый и такой понятный им обоим язык. 

Кран больно впивается под коленную чашечку, и она взвизгивает. 

— В том, что Смайт сходит с ума, есть доля твоей вины. Нет, Сан, ты лично ни в чем не виновата, просто ты стала той самой последней каплей из песен «Bon Jovi», — Андерсон крутит шеей, под предлогом разминки, но Сантана великолепно понимает, что он нервничает. Сильнее, чем когда она приехала из отеля два месяца назад. Сильнее, чем когда она съехала от Смайта. Сильнее, чем на региональных, на которых разрушили его мечту и растоптали отношения лучший друг и подруга. 

— Что ты предлагаешь, сладкий? — приподнимает правую бровь Лопез, легко запрыгивая на тумбу рядом с мойкой, проводя пальцами по идеально ровной струе воды. 

— Встреться с ним и реши все проблемы, — решительно выдыхает Блейн, глядя ей прямо в глаза. 

— Чьи проблемы, Блейни? — в ее голосе отдает каким-то техасским акцентом и впечатлительный Хаммел думает, что на Диком Западе после такого тона простреливали колено. 

— Ваши, — Андерсон пытается стоять на своем. — Они взаимосвязаны, Лопез. Если он прекратит гулять и ширяться, то тебя уже не будут упоминать в газетах, а мамаши престанут закрывать детям глаза, когда ты проходишь мимо. 

Сантана пытается ответить сразу, но слова застревают в горле комом и становится вмиг так сложно, не то что говорить, а банально дышать. 

— Я не думаю, что друзья из Далтона его бросили. И отец тоже, небось, пытается образумить его. Чем ему помогу я? Чем ему поможет его бывшая недо-девушка, которая сорвала ему самое важное мероприятие этих трех лет и при этом орала, что он гадкий и мерзкий? А потом, когда он пришел просить прощения в три часа ночи, я просто его прогнала, — она говорит это быстро-быстро, практически на одном дыхание и в конце захлебывается воздухом. 

Хаммел открывает рот, чтобы сказать, но Лопез жестом останавливает его и тихо стонет, утыкаясь лицом в ладони: 

— Я — чудовище, я знаю. 

— Ты не чудовище, Сникс, — Курт не рискует обнимать ее, но аккуратно замазывает чуть вспухшее колено ожоговой мазью. — Я бы на твоем месте заказал для такого засранца киллера через неделю знакомства. И надо сказать, что если бы не Блейн, то так оно и было бы. 

— Курт! — принужденно-возмущенно восклицает Андерсон и ещё что-то пробормотав, спешно ретируется в комнату. 

— Где я его найду? Да, он меня даже слушать не будет, — Сантана поднимает лицо к потолку, но ответа от высшего разума нет, и Хаммел снова открывает рот то ли для очередной колкости в сторону Смайта, то ли гениального плана по идеальной встрече Лопез и вышеозначенного Смайта. 

Но настойчивый звонок в дверь все перебивает. Им обычно так не звонят. 

Рейчел обычно приходит с Хадсоном и они звонят по очереди: длинный-короткий-длинный-короткий. И так, пока не заколебают Сантану и она не понесется к двери с явным намереньем прострелить головы обоим. 

Бриттани звонит ярко-радужно. Или ей всегда так казалось? Хотя блондинка уже давно не появлялась у них на пороге и Сантана успела подзабыть ее звонки. 

Если приходил весь хор, то это был разнобой голосов, а Мерседес даже пыталсь что-то сбитбоксить со стандартным звонком. 

Отец Курта звонил один раз, но ему, на удивление, быстрее всех открывали. 

Этот звонок был не похож ни на один, которые Лопез помнила. Она был длинный, пронизывающий мозг и раскаленным штырем, всаживающийся в позвоночник. 

Ее совсем не удивило, что за дверью стоял нервный, как оголенный провод, Дюваль и человек шесть в форме Далтона. 

— Если он сдох, то не стоило приходить. У меня все равно нет красивого черного платья на похороны, — нахмурившийся Хаммел получает грубый тычок под ребра, а в ее голосе все больше уверенной язвительности. 

— Я могу заплатить тебе, — Дюваль на минутку замолкает, шарясь по карманам и выскребая все купюры, что там были, — четыреста долларов и ещё какую-то мелочь, если ты поедешь со мной в больницу к Смайту и убедишь Себастьяна, чтобы тот больше не пил, а его отец не отправлял его в клинику. 

«Соловьи» и Дюваль предпочитают не замечать, как она немного пошатывается при последних словах и яростно откидывает тяжелые темные волосы назад. Ее пухлые губы превращаются в тонкую, кривую полоску и Сантана, неоднозначно махнув рукой, идет в комнату за одеждой, со всей силы налетая на столик, торшер, кресло. 

Курт кивает им, чтобы хористы вошли. Лопез скатывается по стене и теперь уже плачет. Плачет по-настоящему, растирая глаза и осыпавшуюся вчерашнюю тушь. Она, Сантана Лопез, банально ревет, уткнувшись в коленки, словно маленькая девочка. 

Ее подбородок дрожит, и зубы громко, неприятно клацают, когда ударяются о колени. Кстати, обожженное колено все ещё саднит, но ее затягивает в этот плач с головой. 

Сантана закусывает ворот рубашки и думает, что главное, чтобы никто не увидел и не услышал. Даже Смайт. Особенно Смайт. 

Коробки вскрыты, но наспех подобранное платье совсем не сочетается с туфлями, но зато последствия глупого рева идеально замаскированы. Красные глаза ярко подведены черным и закапаны раствором для линз, оставшимся у нее ещё от Бриттани. Губы подчеркнуты карандашом и нейтральной матовой помадой. Сколько на ней слоев тонального крема и пудры она предпочитает не задумываться. 

«Соловьи», во главе с Дювалем, сидят, понурив головы, а на журнальном столике заваренные чашки чая, так и не тронутые гостями. Они, как один, поднимают голову на нее, когда она входит. 

Они смотрят на тебя. Они чего-то ждут. Скажи что-нибудь. Скажи что-нибудь умное, — проносится в голове Лопез, но она, молча, шагает к двери, почти за шкирку вытаскивая Дюваля из кресла. Она не хочет идти первой. Ведь она делает это из-за четырех сотен. На остальное ей плевать. А плакала она, потому что нервы. Потому, что стресс и он накопился. Смайт тут совсем не причем. Правда, ведь, Сан?


	20. 20 глава

— Дюваль, я не поеду, если ты сядешь за руль. Не то, чтобы я волновалась за тебя, но я не согласна умирать раньше Смайта, — Сантана вталкивает его на заднее сиденье и осторожно залазит к нему. За руль нерешительно садится, кажется, Трент. У него потеют руки и вообще парнишку трясет. Лопез закатывает глаза и раздраженно произносит: — Боже, с этим гореводителем я помру ещё быстрее, чем с тобой, Дюваль. 

Ник никак не реагирует на ее выпад, как и мальчишка за рулем. Они трогаются и навигатор отсчитывает метры до больницы. Сантана пощипывает запястье и почти спокойно смотрит в окно.

Когда навигатор говорит, что осталось триста метров, она оборачивается к «Соловью» рядом. Лопез помнит ухоженного, лощенного Дюваля с ехидной улыбочкой в тон Смайту. Сейчас он выглядит намного хуже, чем когда она видела его в последний раз. Помятый блейзер, красные от недосыпа глаза с полопавшимися капиллярами и нервные подкидывания колена — не остаются незамеченными. Но Дюваль волнует ее ещё меньше, чем Смайт. 

— Что он натворил? — голос безразличен, но щипок за запястье слишком сильный для обычного вопроса. 

— Все было, как всегда, — хмуро отвечает Ник, скашивая глаза на нее. — Но потом ему стало плохо и его привезли в больницу. Сказали, что токсическое отравление. Таблетки с алкоголем плюс жара клуба и мы бы сейчас могли его нести на кладбище в гробу из красного дерева. 

— Какая прелесть, — безрадостно, скорее по привычке произносит Сантана и распахивает дверь едва остановившейся машины. 

Дюваль подставляет ей локоть и Лопез, ухмыльнувшись, едва касается его. По мере того, как они поднимаются в лифте, Сантана благодарит, что Ник предложил ей локоть, так как сейчас она готова просто сползти по стене этого лифта и остаться здесь навсегда. Но гребанная лампочка мигает на пятом этаже и Дюваль, «Соловьи» и ехавшая с ними толпа просто выносят ее из железной коробки. 

— Палата девять, — меланхолично сообщает Ник, в ответ на то, как она с силой сжала его руку. 

— Тут только перед одной палатой стоит толпа сине-красных. Думаю, я бы догадалась, — Лопез подмигивает ему, и Дюваль уверен, что она не хотела обижать его. Просто ей тоже тяжело. Но девчонка этого не признает. 

Сантана ловко выпутывается из поддержки «Соловья» и решительным шагом, вдавливая каблуки в пол, проходит к двери и скоплению одноклассников Смайта. 

— Однояйцовые, разойдитесь, — щурится она и ловит на себе непонятный взгляд Стерлинга, который выглядит ещё хуже, чем Дюваль. Лопез не забывает сказать ему это, когда входит в палату Смайта под внимательным взглядом двадцати человек и пятью сопровождающими. — Идите поспите оба. А не то выглядите, как постаревший Каспер. Идите, не пугайте детей своими лицами. Все-таки больница, а не комната страха. 

Сантана переступает порог и первое, что бросается в глаза это кровать на которой лежит читающий Смайт и огромный лист бумаги, исписанный маркером всех цветов и обклеенный фотографиями. Лопез предпочитает придраться ко второму. 

— Это что? 

— Здесь люди оставляют Себастьяну записки с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления, — голос одного из «Соловьев» высокий и тонкий, а сама манера говорить явно позаимствована из учебника английского языка за третий класс. 

— Сладкий, подожди. Добавьте сюда ещё плюшевых кроликов, свечки и начинайте рассылать приглашения на похороны, — она наклоняется к нему и парень часто-часто моргает. В голове невольно всплывают аналогии с глупыми коровами. 

— Твои надежды на мою скорую смерть неоправданны, — его тихий голос привычно насмешлив, но заставляет ее обернуться к нему лицом. 

Сантана хочет ответить колкостью и иронично поднять бровь, но сзади стоит напряженная толпа парней и она разворачивается спиной к Смайту, отступая от них. 

— Если бы я хотела его съесть, то я взяла бы кетчуп и любимую вилку с пятью зубчиками, — осторожно произносит Лопез и ощущает, как Себастьян тянет ее за запястье ближе к себе и кивает друзьям. 

Парень с высоким голосом выходит последним и смотрит на нее с таким недоверием, что Сантана начинает сомневаться в том, что ни в чем не виновата. 

Все же, когда дверь закрывается, она выдергивает руку из его пальцев и плюхается на стул рядом с его кроватью. Лопез с закрытыми глазами запрокидывает голову к потолку и думает с чего начать разговор. Она столько волновалась по поводу своих эмоций, своих ощущений, своего страха, что совсем забыла о том, что ей всего лишь надо уговорить его больше не пить. Или хотя не употреблять наркотики. Всего лишь! 

— Ты знаешь, что меня все в городе обвиняют в том, что я испортила идеального мальчика? — она склоняет голову на бок, краем глаза следя за его реакцией. — Опустила наследника империи недвижимости на дно. Если почитать газеты столько формулировок можно увидеть. 

Сантана разглядывает его из-под полуопущенных ресниц, прикусывая щеку изнутри. Глаза на бледной коже выделяются ещё ярче, но в целом вид довольно болезненный. Кожа тонкая и похожа на бумагу — только тронь и порвешь. Волосы спутаны, и Себастьян лишь сильнее ерошит их. Темно синяя футболка и серые штаны придают ему какую-то больничную беспомощность. 

— Мне стоит извиниться? — устало зевает он, и Лопез подмечает, что у него в вене иголка от капельницы. 

— Было бы неплохо, но не думаю, что у тебя получится сыграть искренность, — говорить серьезные вещи насмешливым тоном — это их любимая игра, сразу после выстрела друг в друга в упор все теми же словами. 

— У тебя же получилось, почему у меня не получится? — Сантана дергается, словно ее ударили током и полностью разворачивается к нему. — Даже не отрицай, Лопез. Мне не удалось вытащить из тебя чертову искренность, я просто поставил тебе ультиматум, и мы целовались. Хотя, если бы ты считала проявлением искренности прыгать с крыши, я бы, наверно захотел, чтобы ты это сделала. 

— Господи, кто-нибудь прострелите ему челюсть! — она вскакивает резко, и стул отлетает назад, а Себастьян с горьковатой ухмылкой хочет продолжить, но брызнувшая из носа кровь останавливает его. 

Красные капли попадают на платье Сантаны, на простынь, на его темно синюю футболку и пол. Но Сантана не кричит, а попросту за волосы тянет его голову вверх, зажимая ему нос. 

Он начинает биться, словно рыба на берегу, когда Лопез так делает, но она дрожащим шепотом начинает говорить что-то о том, что все хорошо, крепко прижимаясь виском к его щеке. Дыхание Себастьяна все ещё рваное, когда Сантана тихо, едва слышно предлагает позвать доктора. 

— Сан, просто сядь рядом, — Смайт тянет ее за талию к себе и когда она садится рядом с ним, чуть-чуть пододвигается, освобождая место. 

Она вытирает с его щеки кровь, облизывая палец и проводя по коже. Себастьян вздрагивает от прохладных прикосновений и рассматривает испорченное платье Лопез. 

— И часто у тебя так? — после недолгого молчания спрашивает Лопез и Смайт неопределенно пожимает плечами. Он считает, что это достаточный ответ. 

Они снова молчат, и Сантана придвигается к нему, обвивая обеими руками его правую руку. Она кладет голову ему на плечо и тепло дышит на тонкую кожу на шее. 

— Завязывай с наркотиками, — Лопез шепчет это, чувствуя, как Смайт уткнулся носом в ее макушку. Она думает, что все гораздо проще, чем кажется. Не факт, что Себастьян сейчас же побежит выбрасывать таблетки, но глупо будет разводить речь на двадцать минут. 

— Тебя сюда привели Дюваль и Стерлинг? — он игнорирует ее слова, но Сантана повторит это сто раз, если понадобится и ещё сто, чтобы закрепить результат. 

— Дюваль, — кивает она, задевая подбородком выпирающую косточку ключицы. — Выглядит ужаснее некуда. Он мне даже четыре сотни предлагал, чтобы я поехала к тебе в больницу. 

— Ты из-за этого приехала? — Лопез знает, что он сам в это не верит, но не упрекнуть этим ее — выше его сил. 

— Четыреста баксов никогда лишними не будут, Смайт, — коротко смеется Сантана и чуть отодвигается, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Себастьян, не глотай больше эту дрянь. 

Парень морщится и закатывает глаза, но все же кивает, прижимая ее к себе. Ее запах резко выделяется на фоне дымных клубов, пьяных людей с перегаром и пропитанных лекарствами коридоров. 

— Но у меня есть условие, — бормочет ей в волосы Смайт и тут же слышит недовольное фырканье Сантаны. — Ничего неприличного, Лопез. У меня через неделю восемнадцатилетние. Я закатываю вечеринку в том клубе, в котором я тебя, мисс Святая, откачал от экстази... 

— Это было один раз и вообще не сравнивай! Ты каждый день закидываешься горстями! — возмущенно восклицает она и поводит плечами, случайно ударяя его в грудину локтем. 

— Ммм... — шипит от боли Себастьян и в ответ щипает за локоть, — Приходи, заодно и меня проконтролируешь, чтобы я остался чист и непорочен. 

— И отец разрешит тебе после такого загула устраивать вечеринку? — спрашивает Сантана, в отместку кусая его за плечо. — Тебя же хотели положить в клинику для наркоманов. 

— Во-первых, уже разрешил, во-вторых, я уже отмазался от клиники, и в-третьих, прекрати меня калечить! — наигранная злость растворяется в смехе и Смайт с улыбкой откидывается на подушки, ощущая ее дыхание у себя на груди. 

— Спрашивать у меня, как я провел эти две недели глупо, тем более газеты это все освещали, — Себастьян думает, что эта не стираемая, неснимаемая, приклеившаяся улыбка невероятно идиотская, но не улыбаться почему-то не получается. — А что нового у тебя случилось? 

— У меня? Смайт, я практически не выходила на улицу эти две недели. Просто сидела дома, ела йогурты, смотрела дурацкие реалити-шоу и огрызалась на Андерсона с Хаммелом, — шмыгает носом Лопез, украдкой зевая. — А вообще забавно, когда мамаши начинали ладонями закрывать детишкам глаза, говоря, что я исчадие Ада. 

— Черный пиар — это тоже пиар, — усмехается Смайт и в следующий момент летит на пол под грудной смех Сантаны. 

— Себастьян? — Лопез, поперхнувшись смехом, кашляет, разворачиваясь к зашедшему мужчине. 

— Да, отец, — Себастьян приподнимается с пола, опираясь локтями на кровать, и с напряжением смотрит на мужчину. 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — она перекидывает волосы на одно плечо и, подхватив туфли, которые скинула, чтобы залезть на постель, подмигнула Кевину и, протиснувшись между ним и стеной, нажала на ручку. 

— Ты ещё придешь? — голос не выражал особой надежды, но спросить следовало. 

— Нет, конечно, — не оборачиваясь, ответила Сантана, открывая дверь. 

— А что насчет воскресенья? — Смайт поднялся с пола и теперь сверлил ее спину взглядом. 

— Обещаешь? — Лопез резко оборачивается, хлестанув волосами по груди Райна. 

— Обещаю, — уверенно кивает Себастьян и Сантана, оттолкнув тощего мужчинку в халате, выходит из палаты, шлепая босыми ногами по холодному полу. 

— Что ты ей пообещал? — с подозрением спрашивает мужчина, подходя к постели, на которой Себастьян уже удобно устроился, раскрыв книгу на нужной странице. 

— Что больше не буду употреблять дурь, если она придет на празднование моего дня рождения в следующее воскресенье, — спокойно отвечает Смайт и с усмешкой смотрит на отца. — Можешь начинать очередной сеанс мозготерапии. 

— Лучший психиатр тебя не убедил отказаться от наркотиков, а какая-то девчонка — убедила? — он вскидывает брови и пытается нашарить в кармане пиджака сигареты. 

— У твоего психиатра нет груди третьего размера, шикарных черных волос и каблуков трахни-меня-прямо-здесь, — ухмыляется Себастьян, погружаясь в книгу. Однако абзац летит за абзацем, но в голове остается ее глухой смех и теплые-теплые губы около уха. 

Он думает, что никогда в жизни ещё так не ждал своего дня рождения.


	21. 21 глава

Сантана точно не знает, что делает со своей жизнью. 

Она пытается это решить всю неделю. Когда покупает блеск для губ с ароматом ежевики и подводит глаза в ванной. Когда пьет кофе Андерсона и язвительно отвечает Хаммелу на странноватую шуточку про Короля и Королеву Лаймы. Когда отец Себастьяна садится в ее кресло и внимательно, словно впервые рассматривает ее. 

В конце концов, Лопез решает, что чемодан ещё на треть пуст и есть время подумать. Не сейчас. Потом. Позже. Никогда. 

Хаммел одно за другим отвергает платья, которые Сантана хотела бы надеть на вечеринку Смайта. 

— Они слишком простые, — кричит Курт, швыряя вешалку за диванчик. 

Лопез морщится, глядя на каскад кружев и сложный фасон, который делает ее похожей на свадебный торт в три этажа. Пошутив про шляпку с фруктами, ей сказали, что и это можно устроить. 

В итоге Сантана взрывается и бежит из магазина, решив, что наденет джинсы и футболку с вырезом. 

— Не особо отличаясь от стриптизерш, — фыркает Хаммел, открывая настойчиво звонящему в дверь курьеру. 

Парень со смешной фамилией требует ее, Сантану, и вручает коробку перевязанную ленточкой. Лопез скептично смотрит на коробку, курьера и округлившиеся глаза Курта при логотипе «Dior». Она быстро расписывается и несет коробку в гостиную, небрежно ставя ее на стол. Ей интересно не меньше Хаммела, но Сантана старательно делает вид, что ей все равно. И только потом, под дружные уговоры Андерсона и Хаммела, открывает коробку, аккуратно расплетая яркий атласный бант. 

Когда она видит кроваво-алое платье, то на мгновение теряет маску, прижимая ладонь ко рту. Ткань растекается по ее ладони и едва слышно шуршит кружевами. 

Курт кричит, что это срочно надо примерить. Андерсон удивленно таращится на платье, думая, что раньше Смайт не озадачивался костюмами своих спутников. Хаммел, махнув рукой, отвечает, что раньше Смайт вообще был геем, но Сантана почему-то плохо слышит их перепалку, поправляя шлейки лифа, которые спускались по плечам, охватывая руки. Пышная, но короткая юбка открывает ее ноги, которые сейчас вызывающе босы, но Курт уверяет ее, что «те босоножки с прошлогодней распродажи, которые купила Квин, невероятно подчеркнут твои ножки, дорогуша». Лопез тихонько смеется и говорит, что Фабре не даст ей свои босоножки. На что Хаммел уперто-уверенно говорит, что ради такого случая Фабре не только даст ей обувь, но и перешлет экспресс-почтой с полной оплатой взамен на подробности. Лопез глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь не думать о каких подробностях говорит Курт и все остальные. Они почему-то уверены, что она в романтической комедии с Кэтрин Хейгл и свяжет себя со Смайтом на веки вечные. 

Ей хочется плеваться. И носить это платье не снимая. 

Всю субботу Сантана торчит у Бриттани, совсем не обращая внимания на Лорда Табингтона и целующихся Сэм и Бритт. Сейчас она должна быть на всяческих процедурах, но ее мутит и Лопез пьет ромашковый чай у бывшей девушки, перебирая ее диски, в надежде на какой-то ужастик. Желательно, чтобы убивали там много, долго и кроваво. 

Искомое находится, но Сантана точно понимает, что сошла с ума, когда кровь главной героини, текущая по мокрому кафелю в ванной, напоминает ей собственное платье, а маньяк с топором, из чьего лица увидеть можно только губы, улыбается совсем, как Себастьян. 

Скидывая десятый звонок Хаммела, она в расстроенных чувствах едет домой, чтобы, лениво огрызаясь на обиженного Курта, который так долго выбивал ей очередь к маникюрше, лечь в ванну, полную горячей воды. 

Лопез опускается вниз почти полностью, оставляя над водой только нос. Темные волосы поднимаются в воде и закрывают едва различимые с закрытыми глазами светлые круги. 

В голове Сантаны даже проскальзывает мысль, что можно порезать вены, но она тут же смеется над собой. Разум, вернее его отсутствие, подкидывает идею со сломанной ногой, но и она отметается ведь Сантана не трусиха. И к тому же она обещала. И он обещал. Всего один вечер ее бездарной жизни и Смайт не будет ширяться. Лопез не знает почему верит наркоману. По всем правилам книг по психологии и отучения от курения/алкоголя/наркотиков написано, что доверять пациентам нельзя. Сантана сходится на том, что не будет считать Себастьяна пациентом и выныривает из ванны, ощущая, как волосы тяжелым пластом прилипли к спине. 

Хаммел с утра носится по дому, вычищая с костюма Андерсона и своего невидимые пылинки. У Курта белый классический костюм (правда, с особым затягиванием спины, но этого не видит никто, кроме самого обладателя) и черный галстук, у Блейна — наоборот и Сантану не покидает чувство, что все что-то знают, чего не знает она. 

В ответ на эту мысль Хаммел только хихикает, Андерсон просит не придумывать, а спрашивать у Стерлинга, который нанялся водителем, было бы все же очень глупо. Но одно то, что Джефф не пьет коньяк в баре в ожидании вечеринки, а абсолютно трезвый, с хитрым прищуром везет их к клубу — вызывает огромные сомнения. 

Стерлинг даже галантно открывает дверь, перехватывая ее подозрительный взгляд. И первое на что натыкается Сантана — это черно-белой массой, в которой так легко и быстро теряются Андерсон, Хаммел и Стерлинг, успевший провести ее до поста охраны. 

Волосы Лопез высоко забраны, оголяя шею, круглые плечи и кусочек спины. Но красное платье настолько заметно среди людей, что ей даже не приходится пробиваться сквозь толпу, все расступаются перед ней, перешептываясь и восхищенно оглядывая. 

Квин, как и предсказывал Курт, прислала туфли и сказала, что если они не пришлют ей фотографии, то она удалит их из друзей на Фейсбуке. Так что теперь Сантана покачивалась на тринадцатисантиметровой шпильке и пыталась не слизать остатки губной помады. Где здесь туалет, чтобы поправить макияж, она помнила смутно. 

Ее кто-то толкает под локоть и показывает вверх. 

На нем черные штаны и ярко-красная, в тон ее платью, рубашка. 

Смайт смотрит только на нее. Разводит руками и смотрит. 

Над его головой переливается плакат с надписью «Черно-белый бал». 

Сантана ругается и даже по губам можно прочитать множественный «fuck». Себастьян радостно кивает головой и протягивает руку. 

Со всех сторон доносятся голоса и крики. Лопез разбирает только «Король и Королева» и «Поднимись к нему». До нее, наконец, доходит упомянутая позавчерашним утром шутка Хаммела, но на губах расцветает язвительная улыбка. 

Он все ещё стоит протянув руку, но Сантана демонстративно зевает и отрицательно качает головой. По толпе проносится возбужденное «О-о-о». И Смайт смеется в тыльную сторону ладони. Она поступает так всегда. Рассчитывать на то, что она не поступит так во время его дня рождения было предельно глупо. 

Себастьян спускается по лестнице медленно. Шаг за шагом. Под шум хлопающих, веселящихся и уже немного пьяных людей. Когда он подходит на расстояние двух локтей, то не может выдавить из себя ту ехидную колкость, которую придумал между пятьдесят седьмой и шестидесятой ступенькой. Он сам тонет в ее темном взгляде, который чернильной воронкой засасывает в глубину ее глаз. 

— Вот твой подарок, — улыбается Сантана и протягивает ему сложенный пополам лист бумаги. Он стоит засунув руки в карманы и насмешливо переводит взгляд с нее на бумажку. Лопез закатывает глаза и впечатывает бумагу ему в грудь, не забыв прошипеть на ухо: — Не беси меня, Смайт. Я не хочу, чтобы твое совершеннолетие было омрачено твоей же смертью. 

Она порывается уйти, но Себастьян ловит ее за запястье под одобряющий гул толпы. 

— И что это? Сертификат на бедного бенгальского тигра, которому надо перечислять десять долларов в месяц? 

Сантана щурится и, выхватив лист, пытается порвать его, подмигнув непонимающему Смайту. Но тот все же решительно забирает бумажку обратно, нетерпеливо скользя пальцами по грубоватой бумаге. 

— Талон на одно желание? А почему одно? 

Это самое глупое, что можно было спросить и Смайт в который раз себя проклинает, что рядом с ней хочется говорить, то что думает. 

— А я не золотая рыбка, сладкий. И да это была самая бредовая идея вырядиться в красный в черно-белой толпе, — усмехается она и проницательно заглядывает в его глаза, обвивая локоть двумя руками. Совсем, как в больнице, с долей эйфории проносится в голове Себастьяна. 

— Черт, мне так лень выдумывать оскорбление в ответ, — притворно морщится Смайт и кивает наверх. — Пойдем? 

— К скопищу богатеньких идиотов, у которых самооценка выше Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг? — с серьезным выражение лица спрашивает Сантана и тут же весело отвечает, — Конечно, пойдем. Это же мечта всей моей жизни. 

— А можно обналичить талон прямо сейчас? — его вопрос сбивает ее с толку, хотя она ожидала чего-то подобного в глубине души. В глубине души, она на это надеялась. 

— И как же? — искоса смотрит на него Сантана и думает о том, что с таким выражением глаз он может попросить только об одном. 

— Если искренность... Если ты не играла искренность, поцелуй меня перед всеми ними, — Себастьян произносит это сжав губы, а в глазах не остается ни капли прекрасного «Короля». Он с силой сжимает ее подбородок и всматривается в потухающие глаза Лопез. 

— Ты ничему не учишься, Смайт, — выдыхает ему в губы Сантана, чувствуя, как его рука ползет выше по бедру. — Мне не нужен такой мудак, как ты. 

Она пытается оттолкнуть его, но тот слишком крепко сжимает ее и даже внимательно следящая за ними толпа не замечает рывка Лопез. 

— Мы, кажется, уже выяснили, что не мудаком я не могу пробыть долго, — Себастьян прерывисто дышит и растягивает эти слова, так словно ждал этого момента всю жизнь. 

— Смайт, я не хочу тебя целовать. Потому, что ты мне не нравишься. Мне нравится... Я, наверно, даже была влюблена в того парня, с которым прожила месяц под одной крышей и он был нормальным. Ты — хорек и ты совсем не он, — Сантана делает ещё одну решительную попытку вырваться и у нее почти получается, когда он судорожно вдыхает воздух и говорит, так медленно и разборчиво, будто на приеме у логопеда: 

— Но желание все равно мое и... Пожалуйста, Лопез. Я ещё никого не просил о поцелуе, я однозначно качусь вниз... 

Спокойная уверенность в том, что сейчас она отвернется и уйдет навсегда, рассыпается в одно мгновение. И Сантана быстро, нелепо целует его, засовывая язык в глотку. Пошло, как целуются актрисы порнофильмов. И так же грязно. Она не знает от чего ее выворачивает больше: от темнеющих глаз Смайта, который отрывает ее от себя и смотрит на нее с болезненным непониманием или от собственной дурости, которую уже не спрятать.


	22. 22 глава

Он тащит ее за руку наверх и, слава Богу, подвыпившие посетители считают, что они счастливая пара. Лопез даже не сопротивляется, просто тащится следом, словно мешок с мукой, а Себастьян не заботится о том, чтобы аккуратно ее довести. 

Смайт уверенно ведет ее сквозь редкую толпу, состоящую сплошь из «Соловьев» и парочки посторонних людей. Сантана даже замечает Хаммела, но неуверенна в этом, черно-белый рябит глаза. 

Лопез понимает, что надо что-то делать и хватает за руку почти трезвого Дюваля, упираясь и, кажется, до хруста сухожилий растягивая локоть. 

— Какого хрена?! — у Себастьяна в глазах плескается море злости и Сантана не понимает к кому он обращается. 

Смайт ослабляет хватку, и она этим пользуется, вырывая собственную ладонь из его пальцев. Лопез прижимается к локтю Дюваля почти, как в больнице и с поджатыми губами смотрит на Себастьяна. 

— Да, конечно! Давай! Начни клеиться к Нику! — он кричит, порываясь вперед, но его словно кто-то удерживает. 

— Я знаю, что тебе кажется, что ты все можешь, — повод для полноценного сканадала найден и Сантана легко отталкивает «Соловья», делая шаг к Смайту. — Но если ты думаешь, что только из-за того, что ты физически меня сильнее я буду слушаться, то лучше я буду клеиться к Дювалю!

Себастьян чувствует, как под кожей начинает колоться раздражение, ненависть и ещё одно малоразличимое чувство. Желание схватить стерву Лопез за руки и уволочь в кабинет, чтобы хорошенько трахнуть застилает разум. 

— Черт побери, Лопез! Я организовал эту вечеринку, и ты тут должна была быть королевой. При мне, короле, быть королевой. А не сучкой с третьим размером! — если подумать, то они никогда не орали друг на друга, предпочитая лживые улыбки и сладкие угрозы, наполненные ядом. — Так сложно было прийти и постоять рядом со мной спокойно?! 

— Да, конечно. А потом переспать с тобой в туалете за то, что ты прислал мне платье? — Сантана смеется, запрокидывая голову, и когда она резко возвращает свой взгляд на него, несколько прядей выпадают из укладки и, мазнув по рубашке Смайта, падают ей на лицо. 

— Что ты из меня маньяка какого-то делаешь? С тобой никто не хотел сегодня спать! — Себастьян облизывает губы и со сжатыми кулаками смотрит на нее. Разница в сантиметров пятнадцать не больше. Обычно где-то в два раза больше. 

— Да, конечно, — повторяет Лопез, яростно сдувая прядь со лба. — И трахнул меня языком Дюваль на танцполе, а не ты! 

— Что?! — Смайт натужно заливается смехом и бросает ей в лицо слова: — Ты сама меня поцеловала, как шлюха. Хотя может ты такая и есть? 

Звонкий шлепок на мгновение режет тишину. Музыка, играющая внизу, благодаря стеклу, практически неслышна и отдается слабыми басами в полу. Звон бокалов в секунду сошел на нет, а напряженные взгляды остановились на ярко-красной щеке Смайта и бледной Сантане, которая прерывисто дыша, явно хотела что-то сказать. 

Себастьян не поднимает руку к пылающей щеке, как в дурацких романтических комедиях, хотя действительно больно. Он смотрит на нее внимательно, словно видит в первый раз. Ещё Смайт думает, что ему ничего не стоит уничтожить Сантану. Ведь если подумать, то сделать, так чтобы она умоляла его, чтобы он прекратил очень просто. Зачем он все усложняет? 

— Ты прав, — сузив глаза, говорит она. — Если я целовалась с тобой — я точно шлюха. 

Лопез разворачивается и звоном каблуков разбивает оглушительную тишину. 

Себастьян закрывает глаза и думает, что его просто заебали такие де-жавю. Он поступает неверно. Он не знает, как поступить верно. 

Но дробный стук каблуков обрывается и Смайт уверен, что она бы не остановилась потому, что осознала всю свою великую любовь к нему. 

Сантана немного покачивается и, вероятно, держится руками за горло или живот (из-за спины не видно), опираясь на плечо Стерлинга. 

Джефф смотрит удивленно и чуть растеряно и Смайт, ловя руками Лопез, которой вздумалось потерять сознание, материт его и говорит, что таким темпом медиком он сможет стать ближе к пенсии, чтобы рекламировать таблетки для похудания. 

Кто-то освобождает диванчик, кто-то звонит в скорую, кто-то несет аптечку. Сантана лежит на кожаном, прилипающем к телу, диванчике, с постыдно задранной юбкой и абсолютно счастливой улыбкой. Смайт, сидящий у нее в ногах, откинувшись на спинку, пытается не бросать на нее взгляды. И он слишком рад, когда Стерлинг аккуратно снимает крышечку с препарата и разрывает упаковку шприца. 

Вокруг них толпа, но они все держаться на почтительном расстоянии. Чуть ближе стоит круг из более приближенных: Дюваля, парочки «Соловьев», Андерсона, нервно кусающего губы и Хаммела, который заламывает руки и вот-вот начнет стенать по поводу Сантаны и идиота-Смайта. Его любимая тема как-никак. 

Лопез плохо. Лопез просто не хочется просыпаться. Лопез знает, что может, но просто не хочет. Она не реагирует на нашатырь и прочее, но вполне осознает, как Себастьян с силой сжимает ее голень и нервно прерывисто дышит. 

Когда чьи-то холодные пальцы касаются ее вены, а следом и что-то мокрое и отвратительно пахнущее водкой, Сантане приходиться очнуться. Ей все ещё не хочется, но собирается и отталкивает ладони Стерлинга. 

— Убери... — шепчет она, чуть приподнимаясь на плечах, и Джефф снова смотрит растерянно на нее, а после на Смайта. — Мне нельзя... Убери... 

— Успокойся, это всего лишь тебя немножко поправит, — пытается ласково ответить Стерлинг и вновь поймать ее локоть, но Сантана забивается в угол, как испуганный зверек, мутными глазами оглядывая обеспокоенного Себастьяна, Джеффа со шприцом, ещё кого-то и все плывет. — Ты поспишь чуть-чуть, и все будет в порядке. 

— Смайт, помоги мне... — выдыхает Лопез, скрещивая руки на животе. Андерсон испуганно облизывает губы, Хаммел сжимает руку своего друга. 

И Себастьян хватает Стерлинга за запястье, останавливая его. Джефф сбивчиво что-то говорит, что он поступает неправильно, что ей нужно лекарство, да и ему тоже. В голове неясно, как после той таблетки экстази, только в разы хуже. 

У Сантаны уже восстанавливается дыхание, когда Смайт поддается на уговоры Стерлинга, и, хоть у нее все расплывается перед глазами, она говорит четко, выговаривая каждый слог: 

— Мне нельзя этот препарат. Тем более, внутривенно. 

— Этот препарат можно всем, — возражает Джефф, который поистине гордится своим увлечением медициной. — Кроме детей до трех лет и... 

И в этот момент, когда Сантана поднимает на него глаза, Стерлинг захлебывается воздухом, машет руками и пытается что-то сказать. Лопез просто смотрит на него, подогнув колени под себя. 

Себастьян переводит взгляд с друга на нее и ничего не понимает. Хотя в голове что-то щелкает, но Смайт предпочитает не задумываться об этом. 

— Ты... — начинает отдышавшийся Джефф, но острое, словно заточенный нож, «Заткнись» останавливает его. 

— Ты беременна от него, — крик Сантаны на него действует недолго, и Стерлинг потрясенно говорит это вслух. 

— Я убью тебя, когда ты будешь спать, — Лопез закрывает глаза и тянет воздух носом.


	23. 23 глава

Молчание кажется всепоглощающим, а в голове Себастьяна звенит, словно после недельной пьянки. Он пытается собраться с мыслями и что-то сказать, но выходит просто отвратительно. Смайт просто невидяще смотрит на Лопез, которая упрямо уставилась в колени, и с силой впивается ногтями в ладони, оставляя яркие полумесяцы на коже. 

— Какой срок? — тишину нарушает Дюваль и оба «родителя» ему благодарны. 

— Шестая неделя, — выдыхает Сантана, чуть приободряясь, когда Ник кладет руку на ее плечо. Он на ее стороне. Лопез нервно усмехается, когда ловит взглядом потерянного Хаммела и Андерсона, который, сложив руки, стоит позади Себастьяна. 

— К черту срок, — негромко говорит он и делает шаг вперед, с силой нажимая на ее подбородок, поднимая лицо к нему. — Когда ты хотела мне об этом рассказать? 

Сантана молчит и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, которые отражают кажется все непонимание, обиду и злость мира. Себастьян говорит тихо, но Лопез кажется, что его голос пробирается под кожу и с силой ломает кости, заставляя часто-часто дышать. 

— Ты вообще мне собиралась об этом рассказать?! — Смайт резко переходит на крик и со всей дури ударяет в спинку дивана рядом с ее плечом, заставляя Сантану вздрогнуть всем телом. 

Лопез вжимается в диван и сжимает зубы до скрежета, боясь сорваться. 

— Ты собиралась говорить мне о моем ребенке или нет?! — Себастьян орет и его лицо так близко, что можно пересчитать ресницы или коснуться пальцами сухих губ. Сантана закрывает глаза и думает, что в этом виноват клуб. В прошлый раз было такое же чувство. Во всем точно виноват клуб. 

Смайт кричит, заставляя ее смотреть ему в глаза и только после того, как она едва слышно всхлипывает, Дюваль отталкивает его от Лопез. Сантана думает, что Ник единственный кто может за нее заступиться. И это больно. Неприятно и больно, когда Андерсон стоит за спиной Смайта, а все остальные просто никак не реагируют. 

— Господи, Смайт, она же беременна! Хоть на мгновение умерь свой эгоизм! — голос Дюваля резок и отрезвляет Себастьяна. 

Лопез не чувствует ладони Ника на плече и с силой сжимает свой локоть, громко затягиваясь воздухом в попытке успокоится и ничего не ответить. 

— Неужели, ты меня настолько ненавидишь, что не сказала мне о том, что у меня будет ребенок? Моя кровь, плоть, гребанное ДНК! — Дюваль все ещё удерживает друга за плечи на расстоянии пары метров, но Себастьян не пытается вырваться. Он говорит эти слова в расстройстве и какой-то слепой ярости. 

— Я решила... — ее голос ломкий и звучит до противного тонко. 

— Мне плевать, что ты решила! Это мой ребенок, а в моей жизни ты ничего не решаешь! — с языка Смайта это срывается так легко, что у Сантаны внутри что-то со звоном лопается, ударяясь о ребра. 

— Смайт! — предостерегающе бросает Стерлинг, который, похоже, осознает, что стоит вмешаться. 

Лопез поднимает голову и спокойно оглядывает всех, кто сейчас в комнате. В основном это одноклассники Себастьяна, которые даже на вечеринке выглядят для нее слишком похоже. Они напряженно смотрят на нее, и Сантана кривит губы в неприятной улыбке. Она легко спускает ноги на ковер, не утруждая себя одевать туфли на каблуках и размашистым движением разрушает свою прическу, оставляя локоны рассыпаться по плечам. 

— Смайт, — Лопез проговаривает это почти издевательски и руки Дюваля напрягаются, когда он перехватывает друга, готового рвануться вперед. — Это мой ребенок и доказательств того, что ты отец у тебя никаких. 

С каждым словом ее голос набирает силу, а она сама подходит ближе к бывшему любовнику. 

— И знаешь что, Себастьян? Ты ни черта не решаешь в моей жизни. И в жизни моего ребенка. 

Последнюю фразу она буквально выдыхает ему в губы, с широкой улыбкой и фальшиво блестящими глазами. 

Дюваль впечатывается в стеклянную стену позади них от слишком сильного удара Смайта. Только теперь Сантана почему-то не боится. Нет, определенно в глубине души невероятно боится, но сейчас страх отступает, и она храбро смотрит в глаза взбешенному Себастьяну и даже с усмешкой на мгновение опускает взгляд на дрожащие кулаки. 

— Если ты считаешь, что только из-за того, что я с тобой спала и залетела, я буду милой девушкой, которая мечтает побежать с тобой под венец, то... — она ведет себя, будто участвует в дурацком споре, выигрыш которого пять баксов, — то ты, Смайт, однозначно идиот. 

Себастьян ощущает, как начинает дергаться нерв у губ, создавай животный оскал, но Сантана лишь сужает глаза и аккуратно, не задевая его, огибает по дуге, направляясь к выходу. 

— Какая же ты сука, — на последнем слове Смайт вновь срывается на крик, наполняя комнату едва ощутимым эхом. Он не оглядывается на нее, а просто стоит уставившись на туфли, небрежно брошенные ею на ковре, и все ещё пытается успокоить, бухающее где-то в горле, сердце. 

— Я уже оплакивала это однажды, сладкий, — резко отвечает она, набрасывая на плечи чужой пиджак. Сантана думает, что скоро ее затмение храбрости закончится и стоит убраться отсюда побыстрее. 

Толпа парней перед ней расступается, словно как перед королевой. Или как перед прокаженной. Лопез улыбается широко и уверенно. Фальшиво. 

Прежде, чем уйти, Сантана оборачивается к Джеффу и, приподняв тонкую бровь, предупреждает: 

— Спи вполглаза, Стерлинг. Моя разрушенная жизнь стоит твоей смерти.


	24. 24 глава

У Сантаны дрожат руки и сердце. Или что там проваливается в желудок, с каждым быстрым шагом? 

Лопез считает, что справится сама. Безо всех. Ложь самой себе дается тяжело, но, в конце концов, она верит в это, когда выходит из клуба, старательно прикрывая красное платье и проклиная идиота с идеей черно-белой вечеринки. 

Сантана не знает, от чего ее тошнит больше: от наступающего токсикоза, от Смайта, который готов ее убить или от внезапного предательства Андерсона. Она чувствует, что ее может вывернуть прямо на тротуар перед клубом и, тихо ругаясь на острые камешки, идет дальше, прочь от клуба. Лопез не успевает далеко отойти. 

Машина тормозит рядом с ней и из ее окна выглядывает Себастьян с коротким приказом «Садись в машину». 

Лопез качает головой и перехватывает его гневный взгляд. 

— Мне позвать охранников, чтобы они затолкали тебя в машину? — Сантана чувствует, как язык прилипает к глотке и она не может ничего ответить. 

Смайт свистит и машет кому-то у входа. Лопез оглядывается на темные фигуры, которые направляются к ним и хрипло проговаривает: 

— Я сама. 

Как только она садится, Себастьян срывается с места, выжимая из машины все что можно. Они едут в звенящем молчании, сквозь которую изредка прорывается его тихие ругательства. Сантана даже не хочет к ним прислушиваться. 

Она ничего не спрашивает, когда они останавливаются у его квартиры и Смайт галантно открывает дверь, крепко обвивая пальцами запястье, с силой надавливая на выступающие венки. 

— Я не сбегу, Смайт, — Сантане хочется съязвить насчет тюрьмы и надзирателей, но сил совсем нет, и она просто старается идти шаг в шаг с Себастьяном. 

Он ничего не говорит и резким, быстрым движением открывает замок, осторожно вталкивая ее в квартиру. 

Лопез делает пару неуверенных шагов и падает обратно к стене, опираясь лопатками о холодную поверхность. Пиджак совсем не спасает, а платье помялось, равно как и прическа. 

Она чувствует на себе внимательный, изучающий взгляд Смайта, который, скрестив руки, молча рассматривает ее. Себастьян не кричит и Сантана даже рада, когда он легко подхватывает ее на руки, словно диснеевскую принцессу, и несет к постели. 

Когда он аккуратно кладет ее на кровать, Лопез раскидывает руки и закрывает глаза. В голове мысли путаются и склеиваются, словно разваренные спагетти. Планы уехать и забыть рушатся, будто карточный домик, оставляя после себя лишь сине-красный чемодан в клетку и выжигающий взгляд Смайта. 

— Поговорим сейчас или утром? — Себастьян говорил тихо, но вмиг опустевшей голове Сантаны слова звучали грохотом. 

— Сейчас, — она думает, что за все поступки надо отвечать. За этот — своя плата. 

— Оставшиеся восемь месяцев ты будешь жить здесь, — Смайт говорит ровно и несколько безучастно, залпом выпивая стакан коньяка, который успел налить себе по приходу. — Ты не будешь выходить отсюда без сопровождения. Без обид, Лопез, но ты хитрая сучка и сбежать можешь без затруднений. Проблемы с окончанием школы я решу, слава Богу, деньги сейчас решают все. Ты можешь соглашаться или нет с тем, что я тебе сказал — мне глубоко на это плевать. Спокойной ночи. 

Он разворачивается, чтобы выйти, но ее негромкий вопрос заставляет остановиться: 

— А мои... Друзья? — Сантане самой хочется смеяться от произнесенного, но Смайт лишь оглядывается на нее, окидывая придирчивым взглядом. 

Она садится на постели, пытаясь пальцами распутать волосы и когда не получается с силой рвет на себя. 

— Если они придут к тебе... — произносит Смайт, все ещё стоя вполоборота к ней. Он не заканчивает, а Лопез отвечает коротким смешком, похожим на всхлип. 

— Ты прав, Смайт, — с прилипшей к губам улыбкой говорит она. 

— В чем? — дергает плечом Себастьян, отвернувшись от нее. 

— У меня нет друзей, которые могут ко мне прийти, — четко произносит Сантана и неловко поднимается с постели, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Расстегни платье. 

Смайт теряется. Сказать, что у нее нет друзей и в следующую секунду просить расстегнуть платье. Ей все равно? Когда он дотрагивается до ее плеча, чтобы расстегнуть молнию, Сантана вздрагивает и Себастьян понимает, что те истерики, которые он видел — это ничто. Настоящая боль скрывается под маской нормальности и равнодушия. 

— Я не хотел быть прав, — Смайт медленным движением осторожно расстегивает молнию и ждет ее ответа, хотя, что он хочет услышать, Себастьян сам не знает. 

Лопез молчит. Молчит долго, протяжно. Молчит так, что бьет сама по себе. 

— Я знаю, — слова едва различимы. Нет, она не будет спорить с условиями Смайта. Он хотя бы создаст иллюзию защищенности. 

— У меня больше нет кроватей, а на диване я спать не собираюсь, так что достань второе одеяло. Мы же не парочка, чтобы спать под одним, — ухмыляется Смайт и пытается вновь вернуть злость на нее. Получается отвратительно и скорее даже не получается вовсе, но Себастьян ерошит волосы и быстро шагает в душ, оставляя Сантану с расстегнутой молнией и всеобщей разбитостью. 

Лопез послушно, на автомате достает одеяло. На удивление, оно все ещё лежит на том месте, где она его оставила. 

Она стягивает с себя платье, обрывая красивые кружева на плечах, и попросту падает на кровать. Сантана накрывается одеялом с головой и прижимает подушку к груди. Ей кажется, что если двинуть подушку чуть дальше, она упадет внутрь, в грудную клетку. 

Когда Себастьян выходит из душа, черная тушь засыхает под глазами, стягивая кожу. 

Смайт ложится ровно и смотрит в потолок, слушая ее сопение. Иногда она долго тянет носом. Так делают, когда беззвучно плачут. Себастьян это знает лучше, чем все остальные, ведь королю Далтона непристало плакать. И не важно: умер у тебя дедушка или ты сломал ногу на тренировке. 

То что она внезапно утыкается макушкой в его подбородок вызывает машинальное желание обнять. Что он и делает. Сантана прижимается крепче, сжимая в кулаке ткань его серой боксерки. Между ними одеяло, но Себастьян думает, что без него бы он уже давно сорвался, утешая ее и вытирая слезы. 

— Просто будь рядом, хорошо? — Лопез спрашивает тихо-тихо, когда уже успокоилась, и он кивает, больно ударяясь подбородком о ее голову. 

Смайту в голову приходит мысль, что Андерсона стоит убить только за то, что Сантана украдкой вздыхает, притворяясь спящей.


	25. 25 глава

Себастьян считает это ненормальным, но менять что-то не собирается. 

Он считает ненормальным то, как Лопез растягивается рядом, прижимаясь к нему во сне. И Смайт не будет ее в этом упрекать, видит Бог, не будет. 

Он считает ненормальным то, что спешит домой, отвергая предложения друзей сходить в бар, чтобы выгнать охранника, с которым Сантана сдружилась, и час просидеть, уставившись в скучную книгу. И все это внезапно обретает смысл, когда Лопез встает на носочки, заглядывая через плечо в текст. 

Он считает ненормальным то, что она почти не улыбается и слишком часто слушает музыку в наушниках. Себастьяну хочется сорвать с нее наушники и выкинуть в дальний угол. Себастьяну хочется, чтобы она наконец улыбнулась. Пусть не ему. Пусть ехидной и злой усмешкой. Пусть. 

Смайт думает, что с друзьями ему все же повезло больше, чем Сантане, когда Стерлинг в один миг затыкает всем, кто был на VIP-вечеринке, рты. На удивление, Андерсон встал на его сторону, упрямо повторяя, что-то про счастье и прочий бред. Себастьян в это даже не стал вслушиваться. 

Смайт делает вид, что не замечает зеленого лица Лопез, когда она вываливается из ванной и залпом пьет кружку черного чая. Он лишь несколько придирчиво оглядывает ее талию с неким, непонятным даже самому себе, удовольствием отмечая, что на животе Сантаны наметилось пара лишних сантиметров. 

— Возьми, — они вообще редко разговаривают, правда иногда он застает ее непринужденно болтающей с охранником Кевином, которого она просто стребовала с его родителя, с которым предстоял тяжкий разговор, отложенный на далекое, необозримое «потом». 

Сантана чуть приподнимает бровь и легко вытягивает у него из рук небольшую коробочку с пастилками. Она случайно задевает его ладонь своими пальцами, но совсем не обращает на это внимания, в отличии от Себастьяна. 

— Мне сказали, что это помогает беременным при токсикозе, — отвечает Смайт на ее вопросительный взгляд, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме темных, удивленных глаз. 

Он разворачивается и, дружески хлопнув по плечу Кевина, исчезает в дверном проеме. 

Себастьян весь день вспоминает ее недоуменный вид, хотя он всего лишь предложил ей мятные пастилки. Нормальные люди делают это каждый день, и она бы не удивилась этому поступку, если бы ты не вел себя, как мудак, ехидный голосок в голове звенит и заставляет крепче сжимать пальцами шариковую ручку. 

Кстати, когда, на смену очередной сломанной ручке, Дюваль молча не протягивает новую, Смайт отмечает его слишком частое отсутствие на уроках. Когда он спрашивает об этом у Стерлинга, тот неопределенно пожимает плечами. Хотя Себастьян и не надеялся: Дюваль редко посвящал кого-то в свои дела или проблемы. 

Вскоре Дюваль находится. Рядом с солнечно улыбающейся Сантаной и охранником, который, кажется, Кевин. Ник приобнимает ее за плечи и что-то рассказывает, размахивая свободной рукой. Даже сквозь плоховымытое окно дешевого бара видно, как губы Лопез растягиваются в улыбке, а сама она с интересом слушает Дюваля, облизывая ложечку с пломбиром. 

Смайт давит на газ и уезжает, думая, что не будет ничего говорить ни Сантане, ни Нику. 

По пути домой он все же покупает галлон пломбира. 

Когда Себастьян подходит к квартире то, различает негромкую музыку и легкий, восхитительно-искренний смех. Он пытается открыть дверь как можно беззвучнее и у него получается: Сантана поет в один голос с Эллой Фитцджеральд и смеется охраннику, который сидит на диване. 

Лопез поет протяжно и низко, на октаву ниже певицы, и это звучит, словно не она подпевает, а ей. Она запускает руки в собственные волосы и подбрасывает вверх, облаком рассыпая по плечам. Покачивает бедрами в такт звучащему саксофону и округляет губы на выдохе. 

Смайт не особо улавливает смысл песни, так как ее смех гораздо громче, а танцующие шаги к барной стойке и обратные к дивану со стаканом сока — завораживают сильнее, чем пение из динамиков и обрывки ее подпевок. 

— Добрый вечер, господин Смайт, — Себастьян вздрагивает, когда охранник несколько испуганно окликает его, и неоднозначно улыбается, кивая ему в знак того, что он может убираться. Парень кивает в ответ и незаметно проводит ладонью по голове Сантаны. Смайт делает вид, что не заметил этого. 

Лопез щелкает пультом и музыкальный центр вместе с саксофонами замолкает. Она мимолетно улыбается ему и проскальзывает мимо, едва задевая плечом. Улыбкой назвать это можно с такой же натяжкой, как слона динозавром. 

— Спасибо за постилки, — кидает ему в спину Сантана и со стуком ставит в посудомойку грязные кружки. — Действительно тошнит меньше. 

— Не за что, — сухо отвечает Смайт и заталкивает мороженое в морозилку под ее заинтересованный взгляд. 

Однако он ничего не говорит и Лопез, украдкой вздохнув, берет в руки книгу, которая лежит на столе, кажется, с самого утра. 

Она падает на диван, не глядя и даже не одергивая футболку, которая открывает вид на ее бесконечные ноги. Себастьян будто невзначай скользит взглядом, понимая, что на ней короткие шорты и его футболка с одним из суперменов вселенной DC, которую ему подарил Дюваль в прошлом году. В груди вновь что-то неприятно сжимается и он, перегнувшись через стойку со стаканом воды (на удивление Сантаны, алкоголь он здесь не пил совсем и приходил всегда трезвый), спрашивает: 

— Почему ты выключила? 

— Что? — Сантана хмурит брови, и Смайт сделав глоток, поясняет: 

— Почему ты выключила музыку? Или для того, чтобы она играла, нужен этот пустоголовый? 

Лопез закатывает глаза и молча утыкается в книгу, закинув ногу на ногу. Себастьян демонстративно вздыхает и огибает стойку, садясь рядом с ней на диване. 

Она расправляет плечи и пытается сделать вид, что ей все равно, когда Смайт садится рядом, внимательно рассматривая ее. Сантана упорно перечитывает абзац раз за разом не понимая смысла, пока Себастьян не произносит: 

— Ты не ответила. Почему ты выключила музыку? 

— Тебе есть до этого дело? — устало спрашивает Лопез, отрываясь от книги. 

— Если проблема во мне... — медленно проговаривает Смайт, аккуратно убирая темную прядь с ее щеки. 

— То что? — она откидывает все волосы на одно плечо, едва заметно отодвигаясь дальше. 

— То ты сама придумала себе эту проблему, мармеладка, — усмехается Себастьян, подмечая ее недоверчивый взгляд. — Включай, сколько заблагорассудится. Я переживу, а стены в этой квартире звукоизолированны. 

— Правда? — Смайту хочется засмеяться во весь голос, глядя на ее закушенную губы и плескающееся подозрение в глазах. Но он лишь кивает её, наблюдая за неуверенной улыбкой. 

Сантана тут же включает центр. Не так громко, как при охраннике, но все же она улыбается и покачивает ногой в такт играющему джазу, когда вновь держит книгу в руках. 

Едва уловимо напевая для себя, не размыкая губ, но Смайту кажется, что он чувствует эти вибрации, которые разбиваются о ее зубы и не проходят дальше. 

— Лопез, а как же спасибо? — насмешливо спрашивает он, указательным пальцем показывая на собственную щеку. 

Сантана фыркает и легко чмокает его куда-то в скулу, возвращаясь обратно к книге. На ее лице все ещё неподдельная улыбка, из-за которой собираются лучики-морщинки около уголков глаз. 

Проклятие! Как сделать, чтобы она смотрела на него так без взяток с его стороны?

С лица Себастьяна сползает ухмылка и он думает, что ее поцелуй отчасти похож на какой-то наркоз.


	26. 26 глава

— Ты в порядке? — когда Дюваль впервые появляется на пороге квартиры Смайта, Сантана думает, что... Хотя она ничего не думает, а просто стоит и смотрит на него. Он стоит, запустив руки в карманы и каким-то виноватым взглядом смотрит на нее. 

— Нет, — односложно отвечает Лопез, но с улыбкой, которая удается с поразительной легкостью, добавляет: — Но я справлюсь. 

Кевин, которому она все рассказала первый же день, переминается с ноги на ногу сзади и с подозрением посматривает на Ника. Тот закусывает губу и отводит взгляд. 

— Ты что-то хотел? — Сантане хочется затащить Дюваля внутрь, заставить сесть на диван и просто обнять за шею. Сантана списывает странные желания на беременность. Кто-то нюхает бензин, кто-то ест рыбу с шоколадом, а ей до ужаса хочется обнять кого-нибудь. Кого-нибудь в Далтонской форме. Бред. Это все причуды организма, уверяет себя Сантана. 

— Я просто хотел бы иногда приходить и... Не знаю... Проводить время с тобой, — вконец смущенный Дюваль смотрит на Райана и исправляется, — с вами. 

— С чего такая забота? — она пытается быть насмешливой, но выглядит банально недоверчивой. Ник даже улыбается той перемене, что с ней произошла. Хотя возможно, если бы у него за спиной стоял хор «Соловьев», то цинизма было бы в ней больше. И игрался бы он гораздо натуральнее. 

— Смайт не сахар. И я это знаю, как никто другой, — теперь Дюваль смотрит ей прямо в глаза, и она сдувает прядь волос со лба, кивком приглашая войти. 

— Кевин Райан — человек, который делает вид, что ему интереснее со мной, чем с его беременной девушкой. Такая ирония, правда? — Ник успевает удивиться тому, как быстро меняется ее настроение, когда они оказываются в квартире. 

Сантана убавляет звук у музыкального центра, но оставляет фоном переливчатую мелодию саксофона. Плюс одно удивление в копилку Дюваля.

— Ник Дюваль — человек, которого я вижу третий или четвертый раз в жизни, но безумно благодарна за поддержку в клубе, — он улыбается, когда Лопез произносит это и встает на носочки, пытаясь достать кружку с верхней полки. Себастьян всегда ставит чашки туда. 

— Осторожнее с ней. У этой сумасшедшей сейчас какие-то припадки и может задушить в объятьях, а потом осыпать проклятьями, — громким шепотом произносит Кевин и получает хороший подзатыльник и чашку чая в руки, который расплескивается на светлые джинсы. 

— Сладкий, если ты не закроешь свой рот, то я вырву тебе печень и пожарю в медово-соевом соусе, — губы Сантаны ломаются в подобии улыбки, но Дюваль подмечает грустный взгляд Лопез. 

— Вы что тут круглыми сутками сидите? — он старается увести разговор в другое русло, протягивая тихо ругающемуся Кевину салфетку. 

Сантана игнорирует вопрос, передергивая плечами, и отпивает из своей кружки чай. 

Ник сам не до конца понимает, какого черта, он делает. Ему абсолютно все равно на Сантану, как на девушку. Ему плевать на то, что она беременна от его лучшего друга. 

В голове всплывают полупьяные разговоры со Стерлингом о том, что Лопез влияет на него. Джефф даже пришел к выводу, что она лучшее, что случалось в жизни Себастьяна, и наверно благополучно об этом забыл после ещё двух шотов текилы и симпатичного паренька рядом. 

— Дюваль, у тебя слишком длинный нос. Причем во всех смыслах, — Сантана улыбается почти доброжелательно, но Ник вполне осознает, что она может разорвать ему глотку своими аккуратными, наманикюренными ручками. 

— Лопез, я не хочу ругаться с тобой. Тем более, что моя жизнь мне пока дорога, — она на мгновение завидует тому, как легко и фальшиво может улыбаться Дюваль. 

— О-о, милый, — приторно-сладко тянет Сантана, подходя в сидящему в кресле Нику, — я не так уж и опасна для взрослого, физически развитого парня. А Кевин и вовсе не полезет тебя убивать. 

Голос Лопез ровный и завидует уже Дюваль, который ни разу в жизни не видел девушек настолько сильно владеющих собой. Ее не выдает ничего, кроме отсутствия улыбки. Если она пытается улыбнуться выходит кривой оскал или просто издевательская усмешка, которая так бесит Смайта. 

— А кто говорит о тебе? Если Себастьян гей... — Дюваль бегло оглядывает Сантану и поправляется, — или бывший гей, это не значит, что он хрупкий парень. И он может причинить физическую боль не только чужими руками. 

Ник невзначай потирает плечо и Сантана сужает глаза, наклоняясь к нему. 

— Принцесса устраивает драки? — она проводит кончиками пальев по его плечу и сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки Дюваль чувствует мурашки от ее прикосновений. — Ответь, Дюваль. Мне даже стало интересно твое присутствие здесь. 

В этот момент Ник осознает, что ни черта в ней не поменялось, и он сам забрел в пасть к тигру. А ещё он понимает, что Сантана достойна Себастьяна. По всем параметрам, включая жестокость. 

— Лопез, ты знакома с ним не один день, спала с ним, жила в одной квартире и успела забеременеть, — перечисляет Ник, чувствуя, что ее ногти сейчас войдут в его плечо, легко вспоров кожу. 

— К чему ты клонишь, сладкий? — Сантана нервно проводит языком по нижней губе и Дювалю кажется, что недостает только кончика хвоста, который бы дергался в такт ее резким движениям и опасной силе. 

— Смайт совсем не моралист и на звание честного человека найдутся куда более достойные кандидаты, чем он, — Ник вновь юлит и Сантана практически встряхивает его, впиваясь коготками в чувствительное место под ключицей. 

— Ближе к сути, Дюваль, — он отмечает, что у нее на удивление белые зубы и длинные ресницы, словно из рекламы туши. 

— Сантана, Себастьян принимал наркотики, напивался до отключки, у него были перепихоны в туалете и да, он бил людей. Девушки тоже люди к твоему сведенью, — он смотрит ей в глаза и видит там непонимание. 

Ник втягивает воздух и закусывает губу. Правда ее рука все ещё на его плече и это заставляет договорить очевидную мысль: 

— Ты миллион раз опускала Смайта. Миллион. И тогда на вечеринке в клубе ты при всех дала ему пощечину. Он же самолюбивый, как чертов Нарцисс! — сглатывает Дюваль, но продолжать почему-то легко и несколько затравленный взгляд Сантаны лишь помогает. — Ты знаешь, это наверно жестоко, но Кларингтон организовывал тотализатор, когда Себастьян наконец изнасилует и застрелит тебя. Или задушит. На этот вариант ставили даже больше. 

— А вы милые, однояйцовые, — откашливается она, опускаясь рядом с Дювалем на диван. 

— Он ничего подобного не сделал и когда узнал, что ты беременна от него, привез к себе домой. Это настораживает даже больше, чем когда вы жили вместе, и он считал тебя своей девушкой, — осторожно произносит Ник, оглядываясь на нее. 

Лопез складывает руки на груди, обнимая себя за плечи. Сантана смотрит прямо и время от времени хмурится под напряженное молчание Ника и Кевина. Оба пытаются угадать ее мысли, хотя знают, что все попытки заранее обречены на провал. 

— И что ты мне предлагаешь, Дюваль? Броситься к нему в объятья за то, что он не прибил меня за многочисленные выходки? — она иронично изгибает бровь и издает едва слышный смешок. 

Ник тушуется и тупо уставляется в пол, игнорируя ее вопросительный взгляд. Райан пытается прикинуться неодушевленным предметом и навсегда забыть этот разговор. 

— Дюваль, ты друг Смайта и я не понимаю, какого черта, ты сейчас здесь делаешь и, какого черта, я тебя слушаю, — грубо проговаривает она и на пятках разворачивается к барной стойке. 

— Просто ты... — он замолкает, не в силах подобрать слово. 

— Что я? — насмешливо спрашивает Сантана, допивая остатки остывшего чая. 

— Ты особенная. И я видел, что с ним стало, когда ты исчезла из его жизни, — теперь Дюваль говорит уверенно, крепко сжимая чашку в руке. — Я не хотел сказать, что он ужасен... 

— Именно это ты и сказал, сладкий, — чуть истерично смеется Лопез и Ник замечает ее похолодевший взгляд. 

— Окей, — поспешно соглашается он, вскидывая руки и поднимаясь с дивана. — Просто я прошу тебя не уходить от него. В смысле, не убегать, как в прошлый раз. Я готов... Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Как друг, конечно. Я знаю, что он может творить всякую хуйню, но я всегда поддержу тебя. Честно. И не дам в обиду. Просто Андерсон прав. Ты делаешь его лучше, а он просто не справляется с этим. 

— Я так устала от тебя, длинноносый, — демонстративно зевает Сантана и делает пару шагов к двери. — Поговорим об этом завтра в какой-нибудь кафешке на окраине. Номер домашнего ты знаешь, а мобильник был успешно отобран твоим высокомерным другом-придурком. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь о ком я. 

— Хорошо, — согласно кивает Дюваль, даже радуясь ее решению. Он быстро спускается по лестнице и так же быстро уезжает под напряженный взгляд Лопез из-за занавесок. 

Кевин молчит и все ещё прикидывается мебелью, когда Сантана падает на диван и зарывается пальцами в собственные волосы. 

— Кевин, уходи, — негромко говорит она, не глядя на него. 

— Прости, Сникс, но я же отвечаю перед мистером Смайтом и... — начинает охранник, но Лопез на удивление ловко подрывается с дивана и резко перебивает его: 

— Пошел вон, я сказала! 

— Сантана, — Райан сутулится под ее разъяренным взглядом. 

— Господи, что я вообще здесь делаю?! Интересно, а люди, у которых я покупаю сахар, тоже отчитываются мистеру Смайту? — она передразнивает Кевина на что тот ещё ниже опускает голову. 

— Ты здесь живешь и да, ты можешь идти, — голос Смайта разбивает всю злость Сантаны и она, даже не оборачиваясь к нему, идет в спальню, чтобы накрыться одеялом с головой. 

Сантана осознает, что Дюваль мог бы и не приходить. И его желание поддержать ее не оплачивается деньгами Смайта, хотя и продиктовано совсем не альтруистическими позывами. Это значит хотя бы то, что стоит сходить завтра с ним в кафе.


	27. 27 глава

Когда сон разрывает ненавистная мелодия звонка, Себастьян шарит рукой по тумбочке рядом, сшибая кружку с водой, лампу и ещё что-то. Обычно он закрывал подушкой уши и игнорировал звонок, но рядом сопит Сантана и Смайт думает, что порвет звонившего, если она проснется. 

— Да, — хриплым ото сна голосом отвечает Себастьян и тут же слышит пьяный гул и несколько выделяющийся голос Стерлинга. 

— Приезжай к нам! У нас весело! — кричит Джефф в трубку и Лопез глухо стонет, проводя ноготками по голой груди Смайта. 

— Я сплю, Стерлинг, — раздраженно бормочет Себастьян и гладит Сантану по волосам, вдыхая аромат ее шампуня. 

— Начало второго и ты спишь? — Джефф смеется и люди на фоне поддерживают его. 

— Отъебись, придурок, — несколько апатично произносит Лопез, которая ещё не проснулась. Однако на том конце становится относительно тихо. 

— И то верно, — кивает Смайт, забывая, что друг не может видеть его жестов. — Иди к черту, Стерлинг. 

Он скидывает звонок и бросает телефон куда-то за плечи Сантаны, на ее половину кровати. Все равно ведь сейчас лежит в обнимку с ним. 

— Сколько время? — она зевает и тянется вверх, касаясь губами его подбородка. 

— Стерлинг сказал, что начало второго, — на выдохе произносит Себастьян и боится пошевелится, так как Лопез может в момент прийти в себя.

— Придурок, — подтверждает диагноз Сантана и устраивается на его плече, обхватывая рукой его грудную клетку. 

Смайт убеждает себя, что она ничего не будет помнить. Смайт пытается заставить внезапно восставшую против него совесть обратно расстворится. Смайт легко целует ее рот, едва нажимая языком на нижнюю губу. 

Сантана сонно моргает, словно котенок, но отвечает, пропуская его язык сквозь зубы. Она прижимается к нему крепко-крепко и Себастьяну кажется, что это разрешение. Воспользоваться или нет — его выбор. 

И Смайт поступает так, как поступил бы Смайт. То есть ласково проводит ладонью по волосам и выделив прядь с силой ее натягивает, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях. 

Лопез слабо протестует или ему только кажется, что слабо. Себастьян сжимает ее в своих объятьях и чувствует, как ее ноготки скребут по шее в попытке оттолкнуть его. 

И он резко отрывается от нее, будто очнувшись от забвения. Сантана смотрит испуганно и даже немного боязливо. Смайт ловит себя на том, что его ладонь попрежнему лежит на ее спине, но Лопез даже не пытается ее стряхнуть. 

— Я... — Себастьян задыхается словами и эта дурацкая немая сцена, словно висит в воздухе. 

Внезапно он злится и грубо отталкивает ее на другую половину кровати. Сантана едва слышно всхлипывает и это заставляет Смайта сжимать руки в кулаки. 

— Черт возьми, ты думала, что если будешь каждую ночь меня провоцировать, то я никогда не сорвусь?! — он говорит это негромко и даже не смотрит в ее сторону. Себастьян даже не знает, кого винит больше в случившемся: себя или Сантану. — Ты живешь у меня и спишь в моей постели. Я не могу любить тебя только платонической любовью! 

— Ты знал, что я не собиралась и не собираюсь спать с тобой, Смайт! Я бы с удовольствием ушла отсюда, но ты меня не отпускаешь, причем по причинам, которые никогда не озвучивал! — голос Сантаны звенит от неприязни и обиды. Последнее Себастьян чувствует острее всего. 

— Да, Бог его знает, почему! Но уж точно не из-за твоего «чудесного» характера! — он срывается на крик и начинает ненавидеть себя за то разочарование, которые вновь скользит в ее взгляде. 

Смайт подскакивает с кровати и теперь стоит прямо перед Лопез, которая, скрестив ноги, сидит на постели. На нем одни серые штаны, а волосы помяты после сна, но он ерошит их ещё сильнее. 

— Ты будешь говорить о характере, сладкий?! — ее усмешка болезненна и фальшива настолько же, насколько отчаянна. 

Они сверлят друг друга взглядами, и Себастьяну кажется, что в груди начинает что-то тихо тлеть от ее взгляда. 

— Какого черта, ответь мне, а? — он делает шаг вперед, практически нависая над ней, и Лопез сильнее сжимает губы, превращая их в бледную, тонкую нитку. — Какого хрена, ты доверяешь всем, кроме меня?! Андерсон ещё куда ни шло, но охранник и Дюваль, у которого ты даже полное имя не знаешь! Я делаю все! Все, Лопез! Я защищаю тебя каждый раз. Каждый. Раз. Почему ты относишься ко мне, как ко временному персонажу своей жизни? 

Смайт дышит прерывисто и смотрит прямо ей в глаза, пытаясь выловить хоть что-то из непроницаемого взглада темных глаз. Но Сантана молчит, склонив голову набок. 

— Может, хватит прикидываться идиоткой? — устало спрашивает Себастьян и падает на кровать в ее ногах, но все ещё возвышается над ней. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — у Лопез уверенный и едва ли громкий голос. В голове у нее уже привычная каша из действий Смайта, его же слов и собственных мыслей все о нем же. 

И они снова, и снова молчат, убивая себя напряжением в пару тысяч вольт. 

— Скажи, честно, чего ты хочешь от меня, — говорит Сантана и с силой сжимает в кулаке простынь. 

Смайт поворачивается к ней лицом и в голову приходит на удивление простой ответ. 

— Я хочу большего, — он хочет добавить привычное «Лопез» или «Мармеладка», но не делает этого. 

И Себастьян не думает, что когда-нибудь ее ещё так назовет.


End file.
